


Balthuman Heir

by JupitersSun



Category: Midnight Poppy Land (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Reunion, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 34,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24829987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JupitersSun/pseuds/JupitersSun
Summary: Tora has just been released from prison after being inside for years. As he tries to get back into things, he finds a few surprises along the way.
Relationships: Tora/Poppy
Comments: 178
Kudos: 185





	1. He's back

**Author's Note:**

> An AU of Midnight Poppy Land. The characters belong to the lovely Lilydusk. Any new characters are from my own imagination. This is a sequel to Jungle Fever. If you haven't read it, I suggest going over to read that one first. If not, it's all good. But, I will be making references that will make sense from the first story.

It was early spring in Narin City and like the beginning, the heavy rainstorms arrived one after the other. Cleansing the city from it's winter coat and bringing vegetation to life once more, at least what is left in a overgrowing city. During it's third rainstorm, in the heart of it all, stood the Balthuman organization headquarters. Standing inside by the large windows of the top floor, Tora watched the rain pound against the glass.

With the darkened sky, it made the waiting room look gloomy which was a welcome joy to Tora. It had been five years to the day since he had his freedom. It would also mean that while he served his time for drug trafficking and suspicion of assault, Tora hadn't set foot in the building since then. His hair was longer but still styled in a messy half man-bun. His plug earrings were back in which made his earlobes throb, but he could handle a little pain like that. Licking his lips, he craved a cigarette, so he pressed his hand over his breast pocket; checking for his pack.

At that very moment the elevator doors dinged opened, distracting him. His head turned over his shoulder and a smirk appeared on his face. Quincey stepped out and immediately saw Tora across the room, “Well, well, well...” he said as he began walking over. The two embraced in a small hug before Quincey added, “It's been too long.”

“Too fucking long.” Tora chuckled back. After their hug, he checked out his long time friend to see that he was still as stylish as ever with his fashionable suits and animal print accessories. Only when Tora looked at him, did he notice that his cross earring was gone and replaced by a stud diamond. Tora reached over to his ear and raised an eyebrow at him.

Quincey smiled as he knew Tora could say a thousand words with just a simple hand gesture. Knowing that would be quite the explanation, he decided to steer the conversation another way. “Hey after the meeting, come by my place, we got loads to catch up on.” Tora nodded.

Before another word was spoken, the heavy doors to the conference room opened. Both men looked over as a small figure came out, her little eyes went immediately to Quincey before they lit up in recognition before starting to run towards him. “Quincey!” She shouted.

Quincey smiled bigger for her as he stooped down to pick her up when she was close enough and kissed her forehead. “There you are my cherry blossom.” They hugged each other before adding, “Did you behave for Pop-Pop?” The little dark haired girl nodded as she held on tight to her stuffed animal before reaching up to rub Quincey's pierced ear.

With no further explanation, Tora stood in slight shock as it made sense on the sudden change. However, the shock was towards the fact that there was a new family member in the Balthuman clan and Quincey was a father. Or at least, adopted father since he was always taking in kids from the street and helping them out once in a while.

Moving her golden eyes over to Tora, she then felt shy and rested her head on Quincey's shoulder. Seeing her reaction, Quincey glanced over and then said to her, “This is my friend, Tora.” He rubbed her back to sooth her. “He might look scruffy but he's really a nice person.” He teased Tora and chuckled when Tora replied with a grunt. Then silence fell on them but before it could get awkward, Quincey looked at the young girl in his arms and asked, “How about you go with Smithy? I bet he has a lollipop for you.”

She nodded to him. “Okay.” She was lowered to her feet before she ran over to the elevator, where Smithy stood. Quincey watched her go and admired her little preppy style long sleeve dress and long boots. Proud, he enjoyed seeing her fashion style. _I got to take her out for more shopping_ , he thought to himself. At the elevator, the little girl turned her head and waved to Tora, “bye-bye.”

From that distance, Tora finally noticed her eyes and fell mesmerized. “See ya kid,” he smirked at her. Once she got in and the door shut, he turned his attention back to Quincey. “When did you--”

Quincey shot up his hand and shook it, “she's not mine.” A nervous chuckle escaped him as he then ran the same hand over his gelled hair.

With another eyebrow arch, Tora thought about it, “Guess your old man still has it in him.” He licked his lips again. This time reaching into his black suit jacket and fishing out a cigarette, he put it to his lips and lit up.

“Um..yeah, she's the apple of his eye.”

Before Quincey could say anymore, the elevator doors opened again. This time, clan members stepped out and greeted them as they made their way to the conference room. Quincey turned his attention back to Tora and patted his shoulder. “I'll see you later.” Walking away, he made a straight line to the elevator. Clearly, he wouldn't be attending the meeting.

Tora already knew that it wasn't Quincey's thing to attend meetings since he obviously wasn't interested in the family business. Taking in a big drag of his cigarette, he walked to the conference room as he let out a puff of smoke. He joined the other clan members and took his seat. Seeing new faces among the old ones, Tora knew he had a lot of investigating to do in the upcoming days. Soon, the meeting began once Vincent walked in from his office that was adjacent to the conference room.

Throughout the group meeting, Tora couldn't help to notice how some of the clan members sounded like chicks complaining about their problems. He found easy solutions for them but he figured he'd stay silent until spoken to. He went through two more cigarettes before the meeting was adjourned. “Tora? I'd like to have a word before you go.” Vincent said from his chair. With that said, that was cue for everyone else to leave. Exchanging head nods as they passed Tora, they filed out of the room. Tora stood when he saw Vincent get up and make his way back to his office and he followed the older man through the set of doors.

Dressed in a navy blue suit and tie, Vincent walked over to his massive desk. “I saw that you met Taigariri.” He had watched the interaction from the camera footage before the meeting began.

Tora had closed the doors behind him before replying, “Briefly.”

Stepping to the cocktail caddy behind his desk, he filled a small glass with whiskey. He offered some to Tora but nodded when Tora politely declined. Vincent then took his seat and gestured for Tora to sit across from him. “She's beautiful isn't she?”

When Tora took his seat and leaned back, he wondered where his boss was going with this conversation. He nodded in agreement as he came to the conclusion that perhaps Vincent wanted him to be her bodyguard. Not really wanting to do that, he knew if that's what Vincent wanted then he'd do it.

But to his surprise, Vincent changed the subject. “Now that you're back. I want to bring my offer back to the table again.”

Tora studied Vincent's body language as the man drank his beverage, “Will I still have my men?” He thought about Smithy, Gyu and Lyle.

“Of course. Hell, you can have anyone.”

Without any change to his face expression, Tora took in a deep breath. “I'd like to think on it for a few days. But I'll give you my answer next time we see each other.”

Vincent set his drink down and nodded. “Fair enough.” He stood up and walked over to Tora's side and extended his hand.

Standing, Tora took his hand and shook it. “Thanks.” Tora continued shaking his hand as they silently knew that thanking him was more for helping him reduce his sentence. He knew Vincent had to do the impossible to get the judge to agree to it.

“I'm happy with you just considering it,” Vincent smirked, “Now, go think about it. Better yet, go get some pussy if you have to.” They chuckled.

***

Across town, in the newly remodeled Goldfish Dance Company theater, Poppy sat on the contemporary modern black bar stool. She was leaning on the bar counter reading over paperwork. On the other side of the bar, Erdene kept trying to interrupt her focus. “Seriously, hon. What was wrong with that one?” She crossed her arms in front of her while still leaning.

Shaking her head, Poppy looked up and giggled. “Are we talking about the audition or dating?” Poppy couldn't keep up with her friend's constant subject change.

She arched her eyebrow and smirked. “Both actually.”

Another giggle, Poppy thought of her reply. “Um...let's see.” She tilted her head before continuing. “The meaty guy from the audition...he was okay. Better than the other ones we've seen for sure.” Thinking about the man, she remembered that he was too much but she knew that the ultimate decision came to Quincey. All Poppy knew after Quincey took over the Company was that she was in charge of getting the next show ready. While Quincey spent his days still writing his novels, he got Poppy to manage to turn his novels into show performances.

“What about the guy from your date?” Erdene asked.

Poppy moved her thoughts back to her last date from three nights before. She got real serious and lowered her head, an attempt to pretend to focus on her paperwork. “He...wasn't right for me.”

Erdene rolled her eyes. Pushing herself away from the counter, she stood straight and placed her hands on her waist. “How many times are you going to do this to yourself?”

Clearing her throat, Poppy replied. “I don't know what you're talking about?” On the contrary, she knew.

“Oh, please!” She scoffed. “You have been dating for the past year and saying the same thing. Granted that you didn't the first two years, but ever since then, you nit pick.”

“I don't nit pick!” Poppy snapped her eyes over to her friend.

A chuckled escaped from Erdene. “You nit pick. You look for him in others.” She then got serious and quietly added, “That's not healthy.”

Knowing that she was right, Poppy sighed. “I know.”

They sat in silence as Poppy thought about Tora for the millionth time that week. He constantly invaded her thoughts even during her casual dates. It was no wonder she couldn't find a good man, because her mind wasn't in it. And that wasn't allowing her heart to open up to anyone else in the love department.

The silence was interrupted when they heard a door opening. Soon, entering from the side and walking into the lobby where the bar was located, Quincey appeared holding onto a little figure by the hand. Smithy was right behind them serving his position as bodyguard and driver. “Mommy!” The little voice echoed before the little girl released Quincey's hand.

Both women turned their heads and smiled. Poppy hopped off the bar stool and walked over. In a swift action, she picked up her daughter. “Hello my baby.”

Quincey and Smithy stopped in front of them. Smiling, Quincey greeted her. “Hello, beautiful.”

Poppy hugged her four year old child tightly. “Hello gorgeous.” She called Quincey by his nickname. “Hi Smithy.” She looked over to the other one.

“Hey Poppy.” Smithy greeted back.

Chuckling at his nickname, Quincey watched the pair for a minute before he said seriously, “We gotta talk.” Seeing the seriousness, Poppy knew whatever he had to say, she was fully prepared for it. Tora came to her thoughts again.

To be continued....


	2. Reminiscing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quincey has conversations with Poppy and Tora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for the kudos and comments. I'll keep posting as quickly as my proofreader can get through each chapter. I hope you enjoy the next chapter.

Seeing the severity of the situation, Erdene cleared her throat before moving out from the bar. “Hey Tai, want to go play with makeup?” She stopped next to Poppy.

The little girl nodded. “Yeah!” She leaned over for Erdene to take her. Glancing over to her friend, she silently thanked her with a nod.

Watching them leave the room, Quincey and Poppy walked back to the bar stools and sat down. Smithy turned and went back to the unlocked door to give them some space. As they took their seats, Poppy adjusted her v-neck lilac shirt and made sure it was still tucked into her high-waist jeans.

Quincey exhaled slowly as he ran a hand over his hair and then left it on the back of his neck. “He's out, Pops.”

She snapped her eyes to him. “Did he see...” Her voice trailed off as she began thinking of the scenario.

“Yeah.”

Her heartbeat sped up. “I knew this would eventually happen.” She shook her head a bit, “I told your father, time and time again, about the office visits.” Overthinking, she mostly thought about what Tora would do once he put the clues together.

Tilting his head, Quincey brought his hand away from his neck and rested an elbow on the counter. “You know my father will do what he wants.” He paused before whispering, “But don't worry, I got out of there before he could figure it out.”

She looked at him as her eyes watered. “I don't want him finding out the wrong way.”

Quincey reached over and patted her knee. He gave her a sympathy smile, “He will know from you and only you.” He then brought her in for a hug.

In his hug, she collected herself as she reflected on how great of a friend, Quincey had become. “Thanks for taking Tai for her visit.” She said as she disliked going to the Balthuman headquarters. It simply just reminded her, that this life would always be a part of hers, forever. So like Quincey, she did her best to stay away as much as possible.

He pulled away with a smirk. “Hey, it's what I do best.” He winked at her before getting up from his seat. He fixed his suit jacket while saying, “Well, I gotta get going. I did ask Tora over tonight, so any message you want me to relay?” Poppy shook her head. “Okay then. I'll see you girls for Friday night dinner.” He leaned over and kissed both of her cheeks before walking away.

Poppy watched him go over to Smithy before they left the building. She knew Smithy would be back for her and Tai at the end of her work day.

***

Stepping into Alice's small restaurant, Tora made sure to duck his head as he entered the doorway. He slid the door shut behind him before walking over to the sushi bar and leaned over the counter. He tapped the bell and waited to be greeted. While he waited, his eyes fell upon the wall ahead of him. Pinned to it were pictures which he recognized. There were a few childhood pictures of him with other friends, including Quincey. There was also a picture of Alice's son, Joe. Moving his eyes to the other pictures, he recognized the little girl from earlier.

Unaware of Alice coming out from the kitchen, she walked over and noticed him looking at the pictures. She smirked to herself before coming closer to hit him on the head with her handheld fan. “One of my regulars.” She knew he was staring at the newer photos. Alice moved around the bar and brought out his order from under the counter.

Tora flinched when the hit connected. “Ow.” He touched the top of his head.

Stifling her chuckle, she crossed her arms over her chest. “You've been gone too long.”

Tora grinned at her, dimples now showing. “Yeah, yeah, yeah.” He took out his wallet and paid. “I'll see you next week,” he told her before looking past her to the photos again.

“Mmhmm.” She took his money and placed it in the register. She noticed him looking again and shook her head. “So when are ya gonna settle down already? Ya starting to look old.”

Tora was in the middle of recognizing Poppy in another picture. She was smiling in the frame as she was holding something, but he couldn't tell what because part of his childhood picture was overlapping it. His eyes shifted over to Alice, completely ignoring her question from before. “She come here often?” Tora started wondering if he would bump into Poppy soon. He knew he had to see her but he had to sort things out first.

Shrugging, Alice took off her glasses to clean them, “From time to time.” She put them back on and looked at him, “Guess you haven't seen her yet.” Seeing him frown, she rolled her eyes. “Stop being a chickenshit and go to her. Settle down with her. She's good for you.”

He sighed before grabbing his takeout bag. “Yeah, too good for me.” He turned and left without hearing anything more. He walked down the alley to get to his car.

It didn't take long for him to reach Quincey's residence, although part of him wished he could continue driving. He enjoyed driving because it was another way to relieve his stress and anger. And he knew that if he were to accept Vincent's offer, he'd have an actual driver of his own. _Not such a bad idea_ , he thought.

Finding a parking spot in the garage, he quickly rode the elevator up to the penthouse, one of two. He rode it in silence and grateful that no one else got on between floors. The doors dinged opened and he briefly stepped to the front door and rang the doorbell.

Opening the door a minute later, Quincey let Tora in and took the takeout bag. “This smells so good, boo.” He walked away before closing the door.

Not missing a beat, Tora closed the door and chuckled. “I'm not even gonna punish you for that one princess.” He then followed Quincey to the kitchen as he pulled at his tie, loosening it up around his neck.

Quincey laughed as he set the food down. “Anything to drink?” He went to the refrigerator and opened it. “What am I saying? You're all about the strawberry juice life.” He looked at his fully stocked shelves, mostly stocked with beverages including juice boxes and sodas. He grabbed the strawberry juice box and opened it before stepping away. The refrigerator door closed behind him as he reached to grab a glass and poured the liquid into it. He handed it to Tora once the glass was filled.

Accepting the glass, Tora took his first sip. “So, what's the agenda for getting back on track?” Quincey asked.

“Checking on all of my side businesses.” Tora opened the takeout bag and began looking through the food.

While grabbing the dishware, Quincey quickly gave Tora a plate. “That can be done, in what a day?”

Nodding, Tora took the plate in one hand as the other left open the containers. He picked the pieces he wanted. “Plus, your old man wants me to rise up in the ranks.”

Pausing, Quincey looked at him. He knew his father was always up to something. Shaking his head, he turned back to get the napkins. “Good luck with that.” He replied meaning it for his father.

Tora heard it and looked over to him. “Here, I thought he was gonna ask me to play babysitter to that little thumb sucker.”

Quincey stopped his movements again and tensed up. “Yeah.”

Knowing he got Quincey with that remark, Tora faced him. “So what's the deal with that?” His curiosity getting the best of him.

“She's just the new princess in the family.” Quincey looked at him and flashed a smile. He then continued to fill up his own plate with sushi rolls.

Tora knew there was more than that. “Yeah, but where does she come from?” Quincey looked at his plate as he thought about what to say.

_***Flashback*** _

Standing by the door, he could hear the faint sounds of Poppy getting sick. Quincey tapped on the door with his knuckle. “Hey beautiful, you okay in there?” The toilet flushed and then the water ran from the sink. “Poppy?” He tapped on the door again. He glanced over his shoulder and saw a few people coming and going from the courthouse.

It was almost empty for the day as all the hearings were wrapping up for the day. He could see Smithy by the entrance waiting for them as instructed. Smithy would be the new bodyguard upon Tora's request. Quincey knew the young man was a good call but he preferred Tora instead.

Soon, the women's restroom door opened and Poppy appeared. Dressed in a black long sleeve wrap dress with matching pumps, she pressed her finger tips to her lips. “I'm fine, Quincey.”

Turning back to look down at her, he knew she wasn't. Quincey had watched her run to the restroom the moment the guards ushered Tora away inside the courtroom. Tora didn't even look back at them the moment he received his guilty verdict. The mood was gloomy but Quincey knew it was tougher on Poppy. So when he exited the room, he went to the restroom which brought him to this very moment.

Linking arms with her before he escorted her out of the building. “Come on, let's have a drink then.” He took her to the car, with Smithy opening the doors for them. Poppy didn't hesitate, she got into the backseat and focused on not getting sick again.

In the short and silent drive, they made it to the Black Swan Bar & Bistro. Once inside, all three were seated on the second floor. Smithy at the bar while Quincey and Poppy off in lounge chairs further down the room. When the waitress came by, Quincey didn't delay on ordering. “I'll have a Raspberry Lime gin and tonic.” He adjusted in his seat as he unbuttoned his suit jacket.

Poppy looked up at the waitress as she crossed her ankles and said, “I'll have a ginger ale, thank you.”

After the waitress left, Quincey looked at Poppy definitely knowing something was off. In the lighting of the area, she looked pale and had dark circles under her eyes. Her eyes were very watery at that moment. “Spill. What's going on?”

Looking down to her hands, she held back a cry. “I'm pregnant.”

His eyes widened. “What?! How far long are you?” He now understood her little emotional outbursts in the past weeks.

She glanced up at him as she summoned up the courage to stay strong. “I'm about six weeks.” Biting the corner of her lip, she placed her fingers over her mouth. “I had it confirmed yesterday at my doctor's appointment.”

“Shit.”

He sat there thinking the poor girl was alone. Of course, with Tora asking the favor to keep an eye out for her, the pregnancy announcement would complicate things.

“I don't know what to do. I can't just --” she was on the verge of crying. “I can't tell him, not like this.”

They sat there quietly before the waitress came back and handed over their beverages before leaving. Quincey made sure she was far away before he leaned in and quietly said, “You're right. He would be furious to know you're having his kid while he's in prison.” He took a swig of his drink before adding, “He's already so protective of you. Imagine now with a baby.” He leaned back in his chair and stared at her, his mind began running through his thoughts as he came to a conclusion. “For now, I'll help you. Whatever you need, beautiful.”

Poppy looked at him, wondering if this was what Tora wanted. She closed her eyes for a bit before she sighed. Nodding was the only thing she could do, she wanted and needed all the support she could get.

_***End of Flashback*** _

“Quincey?”

Rapidly blinking his eyes, the blonde looked over to his friend. “Sorry. Got lost in thought.” He cleared his throat. “Don't worry, boo, all will be revealed soon.” He said before stuffing his face.

Tora found it really suspicious but he knew eventually whatever Quincey was hiding would be brought to light. With a quick sigh, Tora took his plate in his hand and walked out of the kitchen. Quincey followed his same movements and followed him over to the living room. “I got some new games for you to play.” He had changed the subject before any more Tai questions would come up. He didn't like lying to Tora but there was so little he could do.

To Be Continued....


	3. Dinner Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppy gets a phone call before dinner and later talks to Quincey about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for the comments and kudos. I know you all are eager to see Tora and Poppy reunite....I'm such a tease. I hope you like the next chapter. Trust me it's getting more and more interesting.

Three days later, Friday rolled around. The work week went uneventful as it did for many weeks within the year. With the weekend just around the corner, Poppy still hadn't heard from or seen Tora. Saddened, Poppy figured that he was just over their relationship where she struggled to let go. The year before his arrest was such a whirlwind that her feet never touched the floor. He treated her like a queen and he found ways to be with her and surprise her. Going on small trips, fulfilling each other's fantasy and spending their days in bed. Those moments where they could be fully honest with one another was what made Poppy fall in love with him and him with her. She accepted his way of living even if she didn't like it, especially when she had to make appearances. However, he never forced her to stay during the clan's events and that made her appreciate him more for it. She liked that he made sure she was always comfortable even while on the job.

So when their first year passed, although it did surprise her, his arrest wasn't a complete shock. He took the blame for clan member Scharch for drug trafficking, even when the sick psycho tried to come on to Poppy. When Tora was in jail waiting for his hearing, the cops had added the charge of assault to the undercover officer during the drug bust. Except there was no proof that Tora did it because the undercover cop had disappeared the next day.

By the time Poppy found out the truth, it was too late and Tora wasn't seeing anyone. He had removed visitations, even for Vincent and that baffled her. She was into her pregnancy during that the time so she had to ask Vincent for help. Furious, Vincent had Scharch killed and bribed the judge a hefty amount to appeal Tora's verdict. Still, Tora refused to let her see him. It broke Poppy's heart because he had pushed her away again after everything that they went through. However, her feelings were pushed aside when she gave birth to their healthy little girl.

Fast forward a couple years, Poppy stood in her open kitchen as she prepped Tai's dinner; a rice ball shaped in a tiger head and little sausage links cut into octopus shapes. Once finished, she covered the small bento box and set it aside for later. Like clockwork, Poppy cleaned up while she listened to Tai singing along to the tv movie. A smile came to her face as she loved how adorable her little girl's voice was. The lovely thought was quickly disrupted when Poppy's phone began to ring. She stepped around the island and reached into her purse that was sitting on the chair. She looked at the caller id. _Vincent Balthuman_. She sighed as she answered, “Hello?”

_Poppy my dear. How are you this evening?_

“I'm well and you?” She looked over to the living room and watched as Tai was still focused on her movie.

 _I'm doing well._ He paused. _My reason for this call is that I expect to see you Sunday for brunch._

Poppy moved to the hallway that lead to the bedrooms, she didn't want Tai to hear. “Tai already had her visit this week.”

_I know my dear but since you have been neglecting on your part, I expect to see your lovely face._

Baffled, Poppy shook her head. “I wasn't part of the deal.”

_On the contrary. You are the mother and as a mother, you should be accompanying your daughter everywhere she goes._

She closed her eyes and sighed. There was no way around this. “Fine under the condition that this visit would count for next month.”

_Of course but that would mean you will have to join us on our upcoming trip upstate._

Mentally want to kick him, she sucked in her bottom lip. Thinking about how to retaliate, she then remembered. “I'll think about it. But just so you know, no more office visits.”

_We can always discuss that later. I'll see you in two days, my dear._

Poppy heard him end the phone call without waiting for her reply. She let out a long groan before she collected herself. Taking in deep breaths, she glanced at her phone and looked at the time. It was dinner time and she knew Quincey would be waiting.

Quickly, she rushed to clean up what was left before getting Tai ready. Grabbing the bento box and her keys, she ushered Tai out the door. They walked to the elevator and once inside, Poppy pressed the button to go up. They went up one floor as Poppy and Tai occupied the second penthouse in the building, courtesy of Quincey.

Arriving on the floor, they walked down the hallway and rang the doorbell. Poppy looked down at Tai, who was hugging her plush tiger and waiting patiently. Running a hand through Tai's soft locks, Poppy was pleased about her good behavior. Both of them looked up as the door opened to reveal Quincey. Quincey saw them and smiled at their matching outfits, both dressed in a rock band t-shirt, black leggings and canvas sneakers.

“Hello my beautiful ladies.” He stood at the door in his casual clothes. A light blue dress shirt which he had rolled up his sleeves a quarter of the way and unbuttoned at the top. Along with fitted cargo pants that were also rolled up at the ankle and his white canvas sneakers.

Tai smiled big at him. “Hi Quincey.”

Poppy glanced down and corrected her, “Uncle Quincey, baby.” She let Tai enter first before kissing Quincey on both cheeks. “Sorry we're late gorgeous.”

“Not at all. Food just arrived.” He greeted her back before letting her through and he closed the door behind them.

Tai looked at him and sweetly stated, “I want a rice ball, Uncle.”

Loving those innocent eyes of hers, he smiled at her. “Good thing I made sure to get it.” He glanced over to Poppy as she handed him the bento box. _Thank you,_ he mouthed out to her. She nodded as they knew Tai was a picky eater.

Poppy looked over to Tai as the little one kept brushing her hair out of her face. “Here baby, let me put your hair up.” She styled Tai's hair into a high ponytail with an extra band she kept around her wrist. After that, she watched Quincey walk over to the dinner table.

Quincey glanced over again and caught the glimpse of a frown on Poppy's face. He opened the bento box that was still warm and placed over Tai's place setting. “So, why the long face, beautiful?”

Tai looked up at her mother, “I want to sit next to Uncle.”

“Okay baby.” Poppy pulled out the chair for her and scooted Tai closer to the table. Quincey brought over a strawberry juice box ready to drink. Poppy walked over to the other side of the table and sat down. “Um... Before coming here, your father called me.” She pushed her hair behind her ear that exposed her small Balthuman crest tattoo. She had gotten it with Quincey and Erdene by her side. Per Vincent's request to wear the Balthuman crest for her protection, she decided to get inked. According to Poppy, it was much easier to hide it under her hair or with makeup, especially with people who weren't involved. She didn't want to lose business because they would notice her connection to the clan if she wore the designated jewelry.

“What did he want this time?”

She looked at him as he took his seat across from her after serving their beverages. “He wanted to make sure that I don't skip out on brunch with him on Sunday. Guess, he's upset that I missed the monthly visit again.”

“He won't ease up on that, you know.” Quincey picked up his fork as he was ready to eat their meal from an Italian restaurant. “Well, at least mother will be there, so it should be a bearable brunch.” He winked at Poppy before taking his first bite. Next to him sat Tai, who was happily enjoying her tiger head rice ball in her hands, while her toy companion rested easily across her tiny lap.

Poppy smirked back. She began eating her dinner as she started thinking about his family. Looking at her plate, she poked at her food as a memory popped into her head. “Can I ask...” She hesitated. “Are we ever going to talk about the white elephant in the room?” She had waited a long time to ask that since it was never the right time.

Quincey looked at her, confused. “White elephant?”

“You know...” She moved her eyes up to him and raised her eyebrows.

The light turned on in his mind and then he put his fork down. He sat back in his chair taking his drink in hand, “I suppose we should but I just can't come around to forgive him so easily after all this time.”

Poppy understood what he meant. She continued to think about it and blurred, “And your poor mom?”

He snickered. “She's not as innocent as you think.” He took a sip of his wine. He had plenty of opportunities to discuss the matter with his mother and she had revealed her version of the situation to him, exposing newer information each time. Information that made him feel guilty of the outcome.

“Yeah but to have to hold onto this secret.” She licked and then nibbled on her bottom lip. She got quiet again as she continued to think. After a minute, she looked back at him. “I don't want to lie anymore.”

Quincey sat forward as he put his wine glass down. He nodded as he knew what she was thinking. “Has he called you?”

Poppy glanced over to Tai who made half a dent on her rice ball. “No!” Getting upset, she then said seriously, “He made it clear when he didn't allow visits.”

Tai looked up at her as she heard the last comment. “Who is 'HE', mommy?” She placed her rice ball in her box before reaching for her juice box.

Poppy and Quincey looked over to her. “Your daddy, baby.” Poppy put on a smile for her.

“Oh.” She sipped from her straw. When finished, she put it down and grabbed her octopus sausage link. “Is daddy coming back?”

Quincey glanced at Poppy wondering how she'd answer. “He will. He just needs to do some things before he does.” She said simply.

Content, Tai returned to eating. “Okay.”

Poppy glanced back to Quincey as he blew out air. “So... On a lighter note, how's the adaptation of my story going?” He picked up his fork. Thankful for the subject change, Poppy joined him in eating.

To be continued...


	4. Investigating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tora goes asking around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all again for the comments. I really enjoy reading them so keep them coming.   
> Also, part of this chapter was inspired by NSFW Secret garden # 77 over at Lilydusk's patreon. 
> 
> Enjoy!!

The night was still young but there was hardly anyone walking around because of the rain. Of course, it had stopped for the day but no one wanted to get caught in it if it began again. Except, those that wanted a bit of fun made their way to any bar they could find. Including Tora. He had spent the last four days dealing with idiots that believed they were free from his torment. It didn't take long for them to pay up and remember who the Tiger of Ares Street was. He even met up for business with a rival clan, led by his old acquaintance, Goliath. The feud between the clans was somewhat settled while Tora was in prison, at least no one crossed the other's territory for the time being.

And within those days, the subject of Poppy kept popping into his head. Which brings Tora to stepping inside Bronson Sport Bar on Ares Street. It was a slow night as some billiard tables remained untouched while one of the arcade machines was being used. He crossed the room and took his seat on the bar stool that let him view the front entrance of the establishment. He watched as more people entered and made their way to the billiard tables. A couple of the guys recognized him and shouted across the room. “Welcome back, Aniki!”

Tora glared at them as he grabbed a cigarette from his hoodie and the lighter from his dark gray pants. Turning his attention to the bar, he lit up and waited. It didn't take long for Gyu to appear for his shift. He saw Tora and quickly went over to shake his hand. “How's it going, bro?”

“Good as it can be.” They shook hands while Tora took a drag from his cigarette. “How's it been, Gyu?”

Gyu busied himself by serving Tora a drink. “Pretty steady. We've all been on our best behavior since ya left.”

“Thanks.” Tora replied when his whiskey on the rocks was set in front of him. Tora hardly drank but when he did, that was his preference. Tapping his cigarette in the ashtray, he looked at Gyu. “Still hacking into the internet?”

Gyu chuckled. “For you? Anything.” He wasn't sure when it was since he did that. He remembered doing one last job for Vincent but that was pretty much it since Vincent ordered him to stop without any explanation as to why.

Tora took a swig of his drink and arched an eyebrow. “Better yet...What ya know about the little thumb sucker?”

Gyu paused before he looked over at Tora as he leaned over the counter. “Ya mean the one that Master Quincey brings around?” Tora nodded while Gyu thought about it. He cleared his throat before quietly saying, “Rumor has it, he had one crazy and wild night shortly after ya got locked up.” He leaned away and glanced over his shoulder. He watched Tora's reaction as the man had a look of disbelief. “Crazy right? Here I thought he was batting for the same team hardcore.” Referring to Quincey's taste for men.

Tora's shock quickly wore off as he knew something wasn't adding up. He knew Quincey was gay. Hell, he met some of his potential partners as they spent nights at Quincey's place. Not wanting to open a can of worms on that subject, he motioned to Gyu. “Get on with it.” He continued to drink his beverage.

“Right...um, Little Tai has been around here since she was born. Master Quincey brings her for the monthly visits with the big boss.” He served Tora a little more.

Tora motioned for him to stop. “Where's the mom?”

Shrugging, Gyu shook his head. “Who knows? Big boss and Quincey are very tight lipped.” He started thinking about Tai coming around the same time he stopped hacking. Then an idea popped in his head and he snapped his fingers. “You know...maybe Smithy knows. He is after all their driver and errand boy.” He smirked at Tora. “So ya wanted me to look something up for ya, bro?”

Tora's ears perked up as he knew the next person on his list to question. He threw back his drink and slammed the glass on the counter. He gave Gyu money as he stood up. “Find Poppy.” He said sternly before walking away.

Gyu nodded and called out, “You got it. I'll give ya a call after work.” He watched Tora leave.

Tora made his way out of the building. Ignoring the ogling eyes from the few women, he reached the exit without thinking about them. His mind was on Poppy and that's what he wanted.

He found his car and got in. Once seated, he gripped the steering wheel. He knew what he had told her on the night he got arrested. He was harsh with her and he regretted it. But in his eyes, it was to keep her safe.

Closing his eyes, Tora pictured his lover. Images of her dressed in the skin tight tiger suit from her performance stirred him. Her smile and her big brown eyes melted his heart. Her touch and soft skin made him ache. He caught his breathe as he remembered their intimate moments in bed together.

When Tora opened his eyes, he saw his knuckles were white. He loosened the grip on the wheel before he moved to start the engine. He needed a cold shower as he knew he had to find her. It was time for them to reunite. Getting out of the parking spot, he drove home.

_***Flashback*** _

They ended up sprawled out on the bedroom floor after starting in the kitchen of her one bedroom apartment. Coming home from a job, he found her bent over in front of the refrigerator. Remembering a naughty thought from their previous movie night, he walked up to her and grabbed her hips. Instantly, she stood straight up and smiled. They gave each other a simple kiss before she turned around and pulled him closer. Not hesitating, Tora grabbed her by the hips and then picked her up. Poppy giggled before he kissed her again. He set her on the counter and began to ravish her. She didn't object to his passionate touch but more likely added to it. Quickly, they got rid of their lower half of clothing and put on protection before they began their intimate tango. He took her right then and there without another thought.

Tora took pleasure in making her his every time they could. Especially after their first time on his birthday. One could say their sex wasn't innocent. They both enjoyed a little roughness to their play. Tugging and pulling was their game when they continued their onslaught on each other. It only made things hotter when they tried new positions.

Which led to them finishing in the kitchen. Only to start back up again on the coffee table. Tora had tied her up by the wrist with his tie knowing well she would allow him to do that. To his amazement, she enjoyed every minute of it as he tortured her dripping pussy. They moaned in rhythm as they neared climax again. By the time, they reached their next round of passionate sex, they moved it to the bedroom.

This would be their last round where Tora laid on top of her as his fully engorged manhood spilled deep inside Poppy's cave. Their bodies were tensed up as they rode through another of many orgasms. He found her mouth and latched on like if his life depended on it. He steadied his weight on the elbow while the other gripped her thigh.

After his body stopped trembling, his body relaxed. “Fuck...that was so good baby.” He softly kissed her lips before resting his clammy forehead against hers.

“Yes it was!” She replied out of breath. She rested her leg over his butt as she moved her hands with his tie still around her wrist through his hair.

He kissed her nose and laid small kisses on her cheek. “Gotta get some more rubbers.” He said knowing the one he got on was a goner. He smirked at her as he pulled away to look into her eyes.

She giggled as she moved her hand to caress his face. “Let's hold off until tomorrow. If we keep this up, I'll be sore again.”

His smirk turned into a sly grin. “Didn't complain about it last time.” He grabbed her wrist and with his teeth, he untied his tie and laid a kiss on the inside of her wrist.

She arched an eyebrow and smirked. “Yeah well, last time I had rehearsals and I couldn't even get on the aerial silks.” She bit her lip as she went back to caressing his face.

He threw his tie over to the pile where their clothes now lie. “If I remember, ya asked me to stretch ya out.” He chuckled.

Poppy's cheeks blushed as she then smacked his bicep. “Oh god. You're so bad, Tora.” She began to laugh at how much of an animal he could be.

He laughed with her. “It comes naturally.” He winked her before he pulled out of her and then got up on his knees. He took her hands and brought her up on her feet.

“Shut up and kiss me.” It was her turn to dip down and kiss him. He wrapped his arms around her bottom as he let her control their touch.

_***End of Flashback*** _

Tora was fresh out of the shower. He had rubbed one out which extended his time under the stream of warm water. Drying his hair with a towel, he heard his phone ring. He was already in a pair of sweatpants when he took sat at the couch and grabbed the phone. He didn't even have to greet the caller because he was only expecting one call that night.

_Hey bro, I got what ya asked me for._

“What is it?” Tora leaned back and stared at the tv.

_She still works at that dance theater._

Tora nodded as he planned to look there if she wasn't at her place. Then he asked,“What else?”

_I found a hospital record and she moved from her apartment._

Hearing that intrigued Tora. He wondered what could've caused that hospital visit. Normally when it came to the clan, they'd deal with bought off doctors. But in Poppy's case, he was sure it was something else. Moving his thoughts to Gyu's response about her moving. “What's her new address?” He then heard the tapping sounds of keys being pressed. A long minute passed and he was starting to get annoyed. “Gyu?”

_There's nothing. It's like she disappeared._

Narrowing his eyes, Tora sat forward and rested his elbows on his knees. “Check the hospital record.”

_I did. The address that shows, belongs to Master Quincey. Plus, the record is old, almost five years actually._ He paused _. Did you get a chance to talk with Smithy?_

Sighing, Tora definitely knew that something strange was happening. It was starting to feel like something or someone was hiding her from him. Tora did not like that one bit. He lips tightened as he growled, “I'm seeing him tomorrow.” He hung up the phone as he was done with the call.

Tora got up and stormed to his bedroom. He put his phone on the nightstand before plopping onto his bed. Laying his damp hair on his pillow. He stared at the ceiling and began to wonder a million thoughts. First, Poppy and her whereabouts. Then, the little girl and why Vincent and Quincey were very protective of her lineage. Shortly after, he fell asleep knowing full well that Smithy would give him answers.

***

True to his word, Tora messaged Smithy for a meet up at noon. They would meet outside of Red Lion Pub in downtown. Tora arrived early as it is usual for him to do so. He was already finishing up a cigarette when Smithy walked up. “Hiya boss.” They walked inside and stood by the bar.

When the bartender came around, Tora shot him a glare and quickly turned away. Putting his attention back to Smithy, Tora did his best to remain calm. “Talk to me, Smithy.” Seeing Smithy getting nervous, Tora knew to take it slow. “What do you know about the girl?”

The short haired brunette cleared his throat as he fidgeted his keys in his pocket. “You mean princess Tai?” He paused as he took his time to give the appropriate reply. “Gee...she's the apple of big boss's eyes.”

“Quincey said the same shit.” Tora lit up another cigarette as he thought about what to do to Smithy if he messed up. “Now I want to know what I'm not being told.” His stare was cold as his voice deepened. “How am I suppose to do my fucking job if I don't know what's going on?”

Smithy gulped as he knew his boss could be furious but he didn't want to face an even bigger boss' fury. “Boss, I can't. Quincey and Vincent swore me into secrecy. If I spill the beans, I'm dead.”

Tora tilted his head. “Fine,” He replied. He grabbed Smithy by the face and brought him closer to him. Holding him with one hand, Tora moved the lit cigarette to Smithy's face. “Smithy, I seem to remember telling you to keep an eye on my girl.”

Scared, Smithy shifted his eyes from Tora to the cigarette as he got closer and closer. “Oh fuck...” He felt Tora's grip get stronger. “I mean...”

Tora looked at him knowing he just wanted to scare his employee. “Where is she?”

“I'm sorry, Aniki. I...” Smithy looked on as the cigarette was very close to his eye. He whimpered.

“You seem to be nervous.” Tora found joy and getting the reaction he wanted. “Better not tell me you lost track of her or it's your eye.”

Breathing quickly, Smithy cried out, “All I know...is that she found out about me keeping tabs and got real upset. After that, Master Quincey changed it up and it's been hard juggling being a driver and errand boy.” He was truthful in his reply. With juggling the pick ups and drop offs, Smithy hardly got time to eat. He looked Tora straight in the eyes. “I'm sorry boss. I do want to say more but big boss made it clear not to fuck shit up.”

Tora understood it as that Smithy's attention was on more Quincey that he hardly saw Poppy. Sighing, Tora let go of him. “You're a good and loyal member Smithy. True to your word.” He took a drag from his cigarette. “I'll find someone to help ya but for now, get the fuck out of here.” He turned away from Smithy as he knew if another word was spoken he would kill him. Not even looking, he heard Smithy hurry out. Tora ran a hand over his face and pinched the bridge of his nose as he was purely frustrated. Not feeling up for a drink, he walked out of the building. The rest of the day was going to be tough on him.

Suddenly, he felt his phone ring from his pocket. He fished it out and answered, “Hello?” He listened as the other voice replied. “Yeah...I'll be there. See ya then.” He hung up the phone and placed it back in his pocket. He started walking around the building into the alley. He was still focused on his conversation with Smithy. It only aggravated him more that Quincey and Vincent are keeping information from him. _What is so secretive about the little girl? Where the fuck was Poppy?_ He questioned himself.

When he was nearing his parking spot, he looked across the street. Stopping in his tracks, he saw inside the flower shop. A short brunette leaving and walking up the street. _Poppy?_ Tora's eyes widened as he recognized her in that quick second. Instantly, Tora walked towards her. Starting to run to catch up to her, in the moment that he sprung out of the alleyway, a city bus rolled by and blocked his view. Once the bus was gone, Tora looked in the direction he last saw her but she was gone. He spotted a blacked out SUV and saw Smithy in it as he drove by. Tora lingered a while hoping to see if she went into another shop. After he gave up on trying to spot her, he went back to his car. Before he could drive away, he grabbed his phone and shot a text to Gyu. He urged him to find a way to find Poppy, no matter the cost.

To be continued...


	5. Brunch time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An uncomfortable situation leads to one secret being revealed.

The next day was Sunday and as planned, his parents agreed to meet at the upscale golf resort clubhouse. Quincey, Poppy, and Tai were the first to arrive but the girls rushed to the restroom while Quincey arranged for them to be seated in a secluded area. The hostess was very polite and did what he had asked. Standing in a polo shirt and beige dress pants, Quincey checked his watch to see what time it was. He had just stepped out on the patio when his parents pulled up in their golf cart with Lyle.

“Hello mother. Father.” He said as he greeted his mother and shook his father's hand.

“Hi darling.” Julia Balthuman replied as she greeted her son back. She wore a light pink golf shirt and a white golf skirt that accommodated the clan's charm bracelet and her large diamond wedding band. Vincent guided her inside as he too was dressed in his usual golf attire. They had managed to get a round in before brunch, so they were looking forward to the meal.

Behind them, another golf cart arrived and it was Smithy and Tora. Both Smithy and Lyle were on the job so they wore suits while Tora was dressed down. He wore a long dark gray cashmere jacket, a white dress shirt with blue jeans. When Tora got out of the cart, he walked straight to Quincey.

Quincey grinned softly. “Tora? I didn't know you were joining us.”

Vincent was at the open door as he replied. “Did I not mention it to you, son?”

Quincey glanced over his shoulder and chuckled. “It's no problem. I can get the hostess to seat us at a bigger table.”

Tora gave Quincey a pat on the arm while Julia chimed in, “No need. Tai can sit on her mother's lap. She's still so small.” She was excited to see the little girl.

They all walked inside as the hostess was ready for them. “Yes, speaking of Tai. Where are they?” Vincent asked as they entered the open dining area that gave them a great view of the lake.

“In the ladies room,” Quincey replied as they sat at the table set for five. Smithy and Lyle took their place by the doorway as they knew they would stand guard like Tora had instructed them to do.

“Well at least she had the decency to show up this time,” Vincent said as he sat at the head of the table with his wife to his left. Tora helped Julia into her seat as he always did when he was a boy. He didn't need to her acknowledgment but she did her best to notice him on occasions. Tora then sat next at the other end as he had a better view of the entrance.

Quincey sat on the other side of Vincent. “Father must you really do this?” He was concerned that he was being harsh with Poppy after everything she was willing to do.

Vincent looked at his son while the waitress came by and dropped off complimentary waters. “Yes. Now, that girl made an agreement with me. If she wants me to continue being Tai's benefactor, then she must uphold her side of the bargain.” Vincent's voice was stern as he sat comfortably in his seat.

Julia leaned in and whispered. “Please Vincent, don't make a scene.” All the while, Tora sat there watching them. He knew better than not to butt in and let the family have their feud. He was more interested on who Tai's mother was as well as waiting for a reply from Gyu on an update from Poppy.

Snapping his head towards her, he slammed his hand on the table, making the dishware shake. “I will if I have to. It is my right, Julia.”

Just then, from the entrance of their secluded area, Tai's voice echoed throughout the room. “Pop-pop! Nana!” She came running to them. Her hair was down and held back by a white satin ribbon that matched her baby blue lace dress and white shoes. She hugged Vincent who adjusted himself to hug her at her level and let her hug Julia after.

A second later, as the world had stopped, Poppy stepped into the room. Quickly, she noticed Tora at the table and it didn't go unnoticed when Tora looked up to see her standing there. “Poppylan?!” He said letting everyone else know she was there.

Poppy saw them turn to look at her before she continued to walk up to the table. She took the only seat available, between Quincey and Tora. She brushed a strand of hair behind her ear as she quickly looked at him. “Hello, Tora.”

“Poppylan my dear, so good to see you.” Julia said as she had Tai on her lap already.

Poppy looked over to her and nodded. “Good morning, Julia.” She moved her eyes over to Vincent and said, “Hello, Vincent.” Just by looking at him, she wanted to hit him for setting this up. She had grown to know him well in the short time and hated the fact that he could make her submit without much effort. He knew Tora was her weakness.

Vincent smirked as he glanced to see Tora's reaction to Poppy. “I'm pleased you decided to join us.”

Poppy hung her purse on the back of her chair. “Yeah, well I'm here now.” She adjusted herself in her seat and her dress from rising up from her thigh. She looked over to Tora who was still sitting there looking at her. She couldn't tell if he was furious or in shock, either way it was starting to make her feel guilty for no reason.

Tora couldn't move his eyes away from her. He had just spotted her the day before and now she was right in front of him, looking as beautiful as the last day he saw her. Her hair was up in a high ponytail and she wore a soft pink dress with printed hearts and a ribbon belt. As he continued to observe her in awe, his eyes fell upon her neckline where it didn't take long for him to see that she was now branded. His jaw tightened at the thought of her becoming a part of the Balthuman family. His fingers itched to reach over and touch her but he knew he had to control himself. Now was not the time.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when her heard Vincent talk. “Now, princess, have you ever seen your flower?” He was referring to tiger-lilies as he was aware that was the meaning of her name.

Tora turned to look at Tai and realized now why she was kept so secretive. He snapped his head over to Quincey and Poppy, who were both stealing looks between each other.

Tai nodded and smiled at Vincent. “Uh huh. Mommy and Uncle took me to see them in a garden.”

“And did you like them?” Vincent caressed her face.

“Very pretty,” Tai said as she looked at Vincent with adoration.

Vincent grinned at her and poked her nose. “Not as pretty as you.” He leaned in and kissed her forehead. He knew the rest where listening and knew he had to get down to business. “How about you go with Smithy and pick out some treats?” He asked kindly as it was rare for him to do but when it came to Tai, he was head over heels for the little girl.

Tai's eyes grew big with excitement. “Oh yeah.” She got off Julia's lap and ran over to Smithy. The two left the room and headed to the bakery while Lyle stayed at his post.

Julia looked over to Poppy and said, “She's growing more beautiful each day, Poppy.”

Poppy smiled sweetly. “Thank you.” Her voice was soft as she did her best not to be nervous around Tora and Vincent. Both men were giving off big intimidating vibes. She was glad that Quincey was next to her but even he was a nervous wreck.

Vincent stared at Poppy for a minute before turning his attention to the man next to her. “Tora my boy, have you thought about my proposal?”

Tora looked back at Vincent. “Ya, I have,” he replied truthfully. His face was cold while his mind was overrun with a million questions.

“And what's the news?” Vincent sat back in his chair and rested his arms on the armrests.

Tora glanced at Poppy before he answered, “I'll accept it.”

Vincent smirked. “Great!” He saw the waitress come back and told her, “Bring champagne.” She nodded as she placed the menus down and left. Vincent looked back at Tora happily. “Then, starting today you will be promoted as my first lieutenant. We'll have an immediate meeting after brunch.” Tora nodded as he stayed quiet like the rest of them. “Of course, you'll still be in charge of security.” He reached over and grabbed his water. “Smithy can remain in charge of Poppy and Tai.” His words were commands that no would protest.

Tora looked over to Poppy again as she sat there in a daze. He could tell that she didn't want to be there as much as he didn't either. Tora didn't like talking shop outside of headquarters but he knew Vincent didn't give a damn. He sighed and glanced over Vincent's shoulder. “I can have Lyle be with Quincey at all times.”

“Good idea, Tora.” Vincent gave him a nod. Turning his attention to Quincey he said, “You should be grateful that Tora still considers your safety.” Knowing how spoiled his son was and problematic he was when it came to his little projects.

Quincey snapped out of his shell and looked at his father before he cleared his throat. He grabbed his water and toasted to Tora. “Thank you, Tora.” Tora nodded as he knew Quincey could never do right by Vincent. But still, no matter what was done or said, Vincent cared about Quincey's safety.

On cue, Julia reached over and touched her husband's arm. “Vincent?”

“What?!” He snapped at her. He saw the sorrow in her eyes and sighed. He knew she didn't want an argument especially in public. Clearing his throat, he decided to change the subject. “Moving on...Poppy, I expect you will be joining us on the trip?”

Poppy looked over to him and nodded. “I haven't missed it in four years,” she said. After her dinner with Quincey, she had decided to go partly because Quincey convinced her to.

“Good, we leave tomorrow. And Tora? I expect you to be there as well.” Both men looked at each other as Tora nodded. He was after all head of security now and wherever Vincent went, he would also be.

The waitress came back with the bottle of champagne and flute glasses. At the same time, Tai returned with Smithy and she had a handful of pastries in her hands. She brought them over to Poppy and sat on her lap. Poppy glanced over to Tora and frowned. This wasn't the way she wanted him to find out.

Tora looked at his menu even though his appetite was gone. He was furious because no one told him about becoming a father. It was like they were dangling a piece of meat out in front the tiger. So he sat there doing his best not to show his anger. In certain moments, he managed to steal a few glances over to see Tai and Poppy together. While his gut was telling him to be pissed, his heart melted watching Tai sharing her meal with Poppy. Something that Poppy used to do with him.

Across the table, Julia saw the torment in Tora's body language. She could see that he was struggling with himself to remain calm. She watched as her husband could care less as he went on with eating his food. Looking over to Quincey, it saddened her that he was still distant with Vincent but that fact that he was focusing on Tai and Poppy made her feel content.

They continued with their meal and chatted about the trip. By the time they were finished, they left the restaurant and began to part ways. As Poppy stood by the golf cart, letting Tai get on first, she felt a shiver run through her body. Tora came up beside her and leaned in closely. “We're talking later.” She looked up at him and nodded. She knew they couldn't discuss things there at least not without a fight. He walked away and joined Vincent and Julia in their golf cart before they drove off.

Tora took Vincent and Julia back home in silence. He wasn't much for talking and nor was Vincent. When Tora left them and promised to pick Vincent up later that evening, Julia turned to her husband as they walked up the staircase in the foyer. “Did you have to go that far?”

Vincent sighed. “Enough!” He walked passed her and then partially turned to look down at his wife. “Do not meddle into my affairs, Julia.”

Instant anger rose through her before she copied his actions. She walked up and passed him to get a step above and turned to face him. “You listen to me, Vincent. I've sat idly by for all these years. You've toyed with their lives long enough.”

Vincent could see how upset she became. “Darling...” He reached for her.

“No!” She pushed his hand away before shaking her finger at him. “Don't you darling me, Vincent. You forget that I'm the reason why you kept that boy.” She paused to see him react. “You will tell the truth on this trip. That is my final word.” She turned and stormed off, upset about his antics. Vincent stood halfway on the stairs, bewildered at her words.

To be continued...


	6. Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppy and Tora get a chance to have a private moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the comments, i'm so pleased you are all enjoying it.

Across town, Quincey, Poppy, and a sleeping Tai were riding the elevator up accompanied by Smithy and Lyle. They were all quiet on the whole ride home which made it easy for Tai to fall asleep. Quincey offered to get Tai but Poppy refused. She wanted to hold her little girl as much as she could after the whole ordeal. Arriving on Poppy's floor, the men followed her into her penthouse. She looked at them and softly smiled. “Make yourselves at home.” Leaving them, she went down the hallway and into Tai's bedroom.

“Thanks, Poppy.” Smithy said as he made his way to the refrigerator to get something to drink. “I thought for sure Tora was going to rip my head off,” he commented.

Quincey walked around the couch and took a seat. “We all did.” He took out his phone and quickly sent a text message to Erdene. “Can one of you make yourself useful and pick up Erdene? I want to cram in a small meeting for the show. Plus, I think Poppy needs some girl time.” He turned over to see the two bodyguards grabbing water bottles.

“Yeah, I'll go.” Smithy took a swig from his water.

“Thanks, Smithy. Lyle? Can you go get my novel and notebook from my place?” Lyle nodded as Quincey tossed him his house keys. Soon both men left and closed the door behind them. Quincey sighed as he ran a hand over his face. He got up from his seat and walked down towards Tai's room.

In Tai's bedroom, Poppy had laid her down on her toddler bed. She took off Tai's shoes and the ribbon from her hair. Moving from the bed, Poppy walked to the closet and set the shoes on the shoe shelf. She was in the middle of admiring her little girl's clothing when she heard, “Hey cheer up beautiful.”

She looked at Quincey as he stood in the doorway. He stepped inside and walked right over to her. He placed his arms on her shoulders and grinned. “This trip will be fun as always. We can enjoy ourselves at the bath house. Have massages and just get pampered. Even lounge about the estate. You name it.” Quincey had repeated himself, all in effort for her to get excited. He knew with Tora there it might be a little bit straining but he knew that things would get worked out. Afterall, he wanted both Poppy and Tora to get back together as they should be.

“Sounds fun.” She reached over her head and let her hair loose.

Quincey looked over to Tai hugging her infamous tiger in her sleep. Turning back to Poppy, he said, “Erdene is coming over in a few. Let's distract ourselves for a bit.” He guided her out of Tai's room and back into the living room.

Lyle had returned and gave Quincey what he needed. He was still distant compared to Smithy, so he took a seat at the kitchen table. Quincey and Poppy quickly got into discussing the acts of the show. It didn't take long for Erdene to barge in with Smithy behind her. Erdene went straight to Poppy and hugged her. Both Poppy and Quincey filled her in on the brunch. During that time, Smithy joined Lyle and began a card game to entertain themselves.

Erdene was on the edge of her seat as she listened to how they described Tora's reactions and responses. They continued talking about it for a few more minutes until Poppy wanted to at least get the lead character booked before their trip. A trip Erdene really wanted to go on but she had to finish getting the stage crew together. With Jacob gone and some of the other dancers too, Erdene was captain while Poppy was gone.

The afternoon went by faster and the sun was already setting when Poppy's phone went off. It alerted her that she had a text message. She grabbed it as Erdene and Quincey were making margaritas while Tai, who was now awake, colored in her coloring book. Looking at her phone, she saw the text was from Tora and she hesitated on opening the conversation but she was anxious to know what he wanted.

_Not coming tonight but we still have to talk._

Part of her was relieved because she didn't know how she would react to his accusations. She looked up at Tai, who still focused on coloring before she texted him back. _I know. We have the rest of this week if we have to._ Not a minute passed when her phone lit up and his reply popped up.

_Oh trust me, I plan on clearing the air before the week is over._

Quickly reading his reply, she responded, _If you say so._ By then Erdene came over and handed her a small margarita. She didn't get any more texts from him and she wasn't about to wait for him to reply. They would discuss things at a better time. During this time, Lyle and Smithy had left for the meeting. Which meant Erdene would be catching a cab home.

***

After the meeting, Vincent had arranged for them to celebrate Tora's promotion at Club Miracle. The place was strictly reserved for the Balthuman clan so any outsider was not allowed entrance. It seemed everyone was enjoying themselves except Tora. He had other things on his mind, like Poppy and Tai. As he got up from his seat, he walked to the bar. It seemed for the last couple of days all he did was drink and not his usual juice. He ordered shots of whiskey and let other members buy him shots as they congratulated him.

“Congratulations, Aniki.” Candy said as she came up to him and tried pressing her big chest to him. Tora rolled his eyes and brushed her off. She got the memo and walked off. She knew he belonged to Poppy but it was worth a try to take a chance on stealing him away.

By his fourth shot, Tora had already messaged Poppy. He figured he'd want to be sober and not under the influence in case things went well. However, when he read her cold reply, _If you say so_ , it annoyed him. Ordering more shots, he slammed down after he swallowed the fiery liquid. He continued to drink for a good hour until he was feeling a good buzz. Turning over to see the stage, he grabbed his cigarettes and put one to his lips. He was in the middle of lighting up when he spotted Smithy enjoying a lap dance. Taking a few drags, Tora made the decision that if he couldn't drive, he'd get a ride.

Smithy was starting to feel aroused as the big booty blonde rubbed against his crotch. He was putting a twenty into her g-string when he felt a big hand on his shoulder. Looking up, he gulped. “Smithy, you're driving me to Poppy.” Tora had leaned down and whispered it.

Smelling the alcohol and the intensity of his voice, Smithy nodded. “Sure thing, I'll bring the car around.” He got the stripper to get off him before he shot out of his chair. Tora glanced over and saw that Vincent was already gone.

When the stripper saw Tora, she tried to get him in for a dance but she scoffed when he pushed her out of his way. Tora made his way out of the club, ignoring the drunken clan members who wanted him to stay. Outside, he finished off his cigarette when Smithy pulled up. Tora got into the passenger seat and let Smithy drive him. It didn't take long before Smithy pulled up to the familiar building. Looking over to him, Tora arched an eyebrow. “She lives in the same building?!”

Smithy gulped and nodded as he knew Tora would definitely whoop his ass. “Sorry boss.” He looked at Tora and waited for the hit. Instead, Tora stumbled out as he was more irritated. “Come on, I'll help ya up there.” Smithy said as he got out of the car and put Tora's arm around his shoulder. He knew Tora was hammered because there was only one other time when they were younger that Tora was drunk. They entered the building and pressed the button for the elevator.

Up in Poppy's apartment, the place was dark and quiet. Poppy was cradling Tai in her arms in the master bedroom, finally dozing off at ten at night. They had bid Erdene and Quincey a good night and then decided to freshened up. Poppy gave Tai a bath and while she let Tai play a little in the water, Poppy kept an ear out for her while she quickly packed for their trip. When it was her turn to shower, she got Tai into her pajamas and let her watch some cartoons on the bed. Afterwards, when their bags were ready, they cuddled up together in Poppy's bed. Soon, Tai fell asleep and Poppy turned off everything.

It must have been a good hour into their sleep, when Poppy heard the doorbell. She raised her head to see it was eleven. The doorbell went off again and she got up from bed but before she left the room, she made sure Tai was surrounded by pillows. In just a long t-shirt and underwear, Poppy pushed her wavy hair to one side as she got to the door. She rose to her toes to see in the peephole. Sighing, she quickly unchained the door and unlocked it. Opening it a crack, her eyes squinted from the bright hallway light. “Tora? What are you doing here?” It was then she saw Smithy holding onto him.

“Sorry, Poppy. He told me to bring him here.” Smithy apologized as he was struggling to keep Tora standing straight.

Tora pushed him away and then leaned against the doorway. “Get the fuck out of here Smithy.”

Poppy let the door open more and let Tora get inside. “It's okay, Smithy. I can handle it from here.” She didn't want any trouble and if it came to it, at least Quincey was a floor above.

Smithy watched as Tora walked into her apartment. He nodded as his gut told him they would be okay. “Try to have a good night.” He made his way back to the elevator as he scratched his head.

Poppy closed the door behind her and turned on the lights. “What took you so long to answer the damn door?” He asked as he walked over to the living room. He stopped by the large bookshelf and saw picture frames on each shelf. Pictures of Tai as a baby, of Poppy pregnant, and even one where Poppy was holding a three month old Tai. He recognized that one from Alice's restaurant.

Poppy walked over and stood behind the couch. “We're sleeping, Tora.” She watched him look at her pictures and wondered what was going through his head. “Why are you here so late?”

Tora's eyes roamed over to her books and to the wall, there was a bigger professional portrait of Poppy positioned with her back facing forward and her looking over her shoulder. She stood out more because the background was black. He wondered when she took that and who got it done for her. Shaking his head to focus, he turned to look at her with narrowed eyes. “ _'If you say so_ '? Really Poppy, what the fuck kind of answer is that?” He was hurting and was going to let her have it.

Poppy glanced away as she made sure to have space between them. “You said you weren't coming over tonight.”

“Well, I changed my mind.” He put his hands into his pockets and stared at her. “Why didn't you tell me about her? How come I had to find out like that?” His lips tightened.

She got sad and thought carefully. She shrugged as she shook her head. “How could I?” Her eyes began to water. “You forbid me from seeing you.” Trying to hold her composure, she said, “And I didn't plan for you to find out that way.”

He stepped closer to her. “Don't do that!”

“Do what? It's the truth.”

He stood in front of her now and stopped himself from reaching up to touch her. He looked towards the kitchen and noticed Tai's colorful handy work pinned to the refrigerator. “I had to.”

Poppy's lip trembled. She crossed her arms over her chest. “Why?”

He turned to look at her and could see the tears beginning to form. He closed his eyes as he hated arguing with her. “Damn it, Poppy!”

“Lower your voice!” She told him as she didn't want Tai to wake up scared. She moved around to the other side. “You set the rules, remember?” She shook her head and gestured with her hands as she spoke, “You told me to move on. So I knew you didn't want to know about Tai.” Tears began running down her cheeks and she didn't care. “At least not while you were in prison.”

He placed his hands on the back of the couch. “You could have written.”

She snickered, “I did and you returned all of my letters.” She knelt on the couch and looked at him. “What was I suppose to do?” She paused. “You didn't give me much choice, Tora.”

He looked down at her and broke down seeing her cry. “Fuck!” He grabbed a couch pillow and tossed it across the room. He took deep breaths as he controlled his emotions.

She reached for him and pulled him by his tie. “Just tell me why.” She brought him down for a soft kiss. “Please.”

He cupped her face and kissed her hard. “I missed you so much.” He rested his forehead against her before he moved to kiss her again and then her neck. His hands moved down to her waist while he laid soft kisses on her skin until he trailed over her tattoo, just like his but the size of a quarter.

Poppy began to feel hot at his touch. She was melting by the second but her mind wouldn't shut down. She needed to hear his answer. “No.” She pushed him away and look into his eyes. “You have to tell me why I had to move on. Did you stop loving me?”

He looked back at her and shook his head. “Of course not.” He reached up and caressed her cheek with the back of his hand. “Does it matter now? I'm here. I'm back.”

She pushed his hand away and got up from the couch. “Yes it matters.” She began to pace around the coffee table. “I can't keep doing this with you.”

“What do you mean?” He walked over to her side and stood in front of her again.

“This Tora.” She motioned from him to her. With more tears in her eyes, she honestly told him. “One minute, you're loving and caring. Touching me and kissing me. Then the next minute, you're ice cold. You push me away. You can't play with me like a toy whenever you want and then decide I'm not good enough.”

He looked at her confused. “I've been locked up all this time--”

“Exactly! All this time, you shut me out. Now, you're here. In the middle of the night, kissing me while our daughter is sleeping in the next room.” She starting sobbing as she wrapped her arms around herself. Tora stood there as she expressed herself. His emotions began flaring up as he wanted to throw things, yell and hit the wall.

Before he could move or say a word, they both heard Tai's soft voice from in from the darkened hallway. “Mommy I thirsty.” She rubbed at her eyes as she hugged her stuffed toy.

Poppy looked over to her and quickly wiped her tears away. She wiped her cheeks before looking back to Tora. In a calm voice, she said, “I need to you to leave.” She couldn't handle any more for the night and didn't want him to be in a drunken state around Tai.

He could tell she was done arguing. He saw Tai looking at them. He sighed and said, “Fine.” He turned and left the apartment, knowing he would sober up at Quincey and spend the night there.

When he left, Poppy felt her heart beat hard against her chest. She took in a deep breath before letting it out. Regaining her composure, she went over to Tai and picked her up. She kissed her cheek and smiled softly, “Come on baby let's get you some water.” Tai rested her head on her mother's shoulder and waited for her beverage.

To be continued....


	7. Distant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Events that happen the first days on the Balthuman family trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kudos and comments. I really hope you enjoy the next chapter.

The next morning, Poppy and Tai met Quincey down in the lobby. It only took two minutes before their hired driver and Smithy had shown up. Placing the bags in the back of the large black luxury SUV, Poppy and Tai decided to sit all the way in the back. Quincey took the middle seat and informed the driver to head to Tora's residence. Looking back at his dear friend, he told her that Tora crashed at his place but left the moment he was sobered up. She nodded as she didn't want to get into it. Tai was still sleepy so she cuddled up to her mother and hugged her tiger tightly.

The short drive had taken only fifteen minutes to get to Tora's building. He was already outside waiting while he smoked. He put the cigarette out as the car came to a stop before walking up and placing his bag in the back. He hopped into the car without saying a word. Quincey and Poppy felt the tension as they both knew that he was not in the mood to talk. The driver pulled away from the curb and began driving to their destination. It was a quiet ride for the thirty minutes it took to a private airstrip outside of Narin. Getting out of the car, Tora, Quincey and Smithy all grabbed the luggage while Poppy and Tai got into the private jet. Inside, Vincent and Julia were already in their seats, having breakfast. They greeted the girls as they took their seats across from them. Quincey and Tora got on the plane next and took their seats further down. Once Smithy, Lyle and a new bodyguard named Jonesy got on, the plane took off. Another hour passed by and during that hour, Poppy kept glancing at Tora who made sure not to look at her. Sighing, she turned her attention back to Tai and played with her hair.

Upon landing on another private airstrip, they carpooled in two vehicles over to the designated estate. When they finally arrived, they passed the iron gates that would lead them down a brick road. On each side of the road, they saw rows of trees that were deliberately landscaped that way. To the right side, beyond the treeline stood a large lake. Continuing down the road they came up on an opening and there stood the large secluded brick mansion. Truthfully, the estate was quite larger than it really was from the outside. It included ten bedrooms that had their individual bathrooms, a full gym, a botanical garden, a library, a large office, a private golf course, an outdoor pool and an underground bathhouse.

Once out of the cars, the guests entered their home away from home. The servants took the luggage to the designated rooms that Julia ordered. Tai took Poppy's hand as they wanted to go see Tai's room. Taking the stairs they went up to the right landing and disappeared to the right wing of the house. Tora watched them go even though he desperately wanted to follow. Instead, he turned to his men and ordered them to get settled but to check in with him in the security room. Quincey went with his parents to get the view of the back of the house. Beyond the french doors was two lawns, the larger of the two was more of an open field where they held occasional family events. It appeared that they all went about doing their own thing but when the clock struck, they met in the large dining room.

The table seated twenty but they all sat down on one end. Tora and Quincey sat next to each other while Poppy and Tai sat next to Julia. At Vincent's behest he ordered Tai her rice ball but even Tai didn't like it. Poppy sighed as she whispered at Tai to try it but Tai was reluctant because it was not in the shape of a tiger head. Tora smirked to himself as Tai fought tooth and nail with Poppy about the shape of the food. He could see that his kid wanted what she wanted. Sighing in defeat, she told Tai to thank Vincent for trying. Tai did so and even added her sweet dimpled smile. Her key move melted everyone's heart as they let her eat her selective meal. Not really hungry, Poppy ate a small salad and waited for Tai to finish or say she was done eating.

The rest of the day was uneventful for Poppy as she stuck to her room and the attached room that would be Tai's. Quincey came to visit with them and they managed to get manicures and pedicures done in the privacy of their own rooms. They fell asleep early that night and then the morning after they explored the grounds alone. They knew Tora's men were walking the ground so if they came into trouble, the men wouldn't be too far. When lunch came, Poppy and Tora began to steal glances but neither he nor Poppy said anything to each other. She wanted to but she was tired of him pushing her away. Tai had noticed that her mommy was quiet and she wondered why. She also noticed that Tora kept looking at them but he didn't say anything. Feeling intrigued she took time to look at Tora. In her eyes, he wasn't scary anymore like the first time, she wondered if he would play with her later.

When their meal was over, Julia and Poppy agreed to go out to the back lawn to get in some yoga. The day was cloudy but no rain threatened to fall so it would be a nice breezy day. The girls managed to get out there quickly while Quincey and Vincent went off for a round of golf. Leaving Tora to go to the gym to blow off his built up frustration. He quickly changed into a tank top and sweatpants. He began on the treadmill to get his blood pumping. From the treadmill, he got a nice window view of the back yard and from his position, he could see Julia and Poppy on yoga mats with Tai doing her best keep up. He chuckled when Tai rolled over tumbled into Poppy. Their yoga session had turned into Poppy doing her gymnastic moves for Tai. She tried to include Tai in her stretches which Tai enjoyed. Julia had continued doing her yoga poses but watched the girls bond.

Tora stopped the treadmill and got off to take a sip of water. He watched them a little longer before he moved to work out on the bench press. Doing that exercise always helped him clear his head and help plan out his next move with Poppy. When he was done with one set, he heard the distant shrieking and laughter.

Outside, Tai managed to get Julia and Poppy to play tag as they ran barefoot on the grass. They played well over an hour until Quincey and Vincent came up from the golf course. Tai ran over to them and tried to hide from Poppy but Quincey picked her up and tackled Tai with kisses. Tai laughed harder and tried to get away from him. In doing so, she ran straight into Poppy's arms. Vincent and Julia had looked around and saw that Tora wasn't around and figured he'd be inside. After playtime, Tai had fallen asleep which gave Poppy a chance to relax. Quincey convinced her to head down to the bathhouse leaving the on call nanny to look after Tai.

Feeling his muscles ache, Tora stopped using the pull up stand. He steadied his breath as he moved to the towel rack and grabbed a cold water. He chugged it until it was all gone. He then wiped his face and the back of his neck since he had put his hair up so it wouldn't get caught during his exercises.

Down the hall, Tai had woke up from her nap and right away played with the nanny and the maid. She played with her toys that she packed but lost interest when she wanted to play hide an seek. Her game started in her room and soon branched out to Poppy's room and eventually into the hallway. Making sure Tai didn't get into places she shouldn't, the nanny and maid stayed close in their hidden places. They giggled when Tai would find them and tried to to grab her as she ran off to find a new hiding spot.

Tai turned the corner to see them looking for her before she dashed away again. Except as soon as she started running, she saw Tora walking out of the gym. She stopped right in front of him. Tora looked down at her and glanced up when the two servants rounded the corner.

They saw Tora and stopped running. They bowed their heads as they knew the trouble they would be in. “I'm sorry sir. She got away from us,” said the nanny.

Tora looked at them a bit before looking back down to Tai. “It's alright.” He noticed that she was missing her shoes so he held out his hand to them. “Her shoes?”

The nanny walked up to him and placed Tai's strappy sandals on Tora's palm. “Here you go.” She backed away as Tora nodded for her to leaving. She turned and quickly sprinted off with the maid.

Tora crouched down to Tai's level and smirked. “Are you causing trouble, kid?”

“I sorry. I was just playing.” She frowned as she knew she would be in trouble.

Tora continued to smirk. “Here, let's put on your shoes.” She sat down when he set them down. She did her best to put them on and let Tora close the straps for her. He arched an eyebrow when he noticed her baby blue painted toenails. “Painted toes, huh?”

Tai nodded and excitedly replied, “Uh huh. Uncle let me get them.”

He met her eyes and nodded. “Is that so? What does mommy think?”

“She likes it.” She smiled as her dimples appeared. Once her shoes were on, she stood up and ran her fingers over his eyebrows. With her eyes on him, she took her time to observe him. “You have pretty eyes like me.” Tora smiled at her as he let her explore his face. “You got dimples too.” Her eyes filled with excitement as she poked at them before she moved his attention to his arms. Her fingers traced the shape and curves of his tattoos. “Mommy doesn't let me color myself.” She continued tracing the peony flowers.

Tora couldn't help like that she was very much like Poppy. A curious little mind no matter the danger of any situation. He glanced up to the empty hallway and saw they were alone. He wondered where Poppy would be if Tai was playing with the help. He turned his attention to her. “Where is mommy?”

Tai looked at him and tilted her head as she thought about what the nanny had told her. “Um...she went down to the bathhouse.” She looked down to his hands and saw how big they were. “Are you my daddy?” Her eyes went back to meet his.

Instantly, he felt a tug at his chest. He reached up and caressed his finger against her little cheek. “Yeah,” He spoke softly.

Tai's eyes gleamed bright as she stepped closer to him. “Are you done doing things?” She remembered what Poppy told her about him. “Mommy said you were doing things before you came back to us.”

Tora frowned as guilt got to him. His jaw tightened as he realized that Poppy never withheld telling Tai about him. Quickly, he nodded and took her small hand in his. “Come on, let's go find mommy.” Tai happily went with him as they walked down the hall to get to the other side of the mansion.

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you were wondering how I pictured the mansion, I was inspired by inspired by Old Westbury estate in New York. Some may know it as the mansion in the movie Cruel Intentions.


	8. Hidden Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tora and Poppy have a little moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the wonderful feedback. I know the anticipation is hitting you but no worries, here's another chapter.
> 
> Note #2: This scene was inspired by Lilydusk's patreon NSFW secret garden # 75. If you aren't already a member, please go support. Without it who knows where this MPL be today. 
> 
> Note #3: There is a little tidbit of a spoiler for non fast pass readers on Webtoon/patreon. Those that know will pick up on it, otherwise enjoy my chapter.

On the basement floor that the private bathhouse was located, it was designed for relaxation purposes. The space was large enough to hold a massaging room, a sauna, dressing rooms, as well as a large hot spring pool attached with a jacuzzi. Formed like a caved grotto, anyone that went down there would be able to enjoy the mineral water. While there, Quincey and Poppy took advantage of getting massages and facials. They conversed about Quincey's relationships or lack thereof. But Poppy always found a way to boost up Quincey to find another potential date. When done with the massages, they debated on either the sauna or the pool.

Settling on the pool, they went to the dressing rooms to change into their bathing suits. Poppy was the first one out so she went on down and arrived to the lounging chairs. She set her towel on a lounging chair before getting into the pool. The water was actually a nice temperature as she took the steps down until she reached the floor. She walked over to the rock wall and sat on the submerged stone bench.

Shortly after, Quincey in his red swimming trunks, joined her and took his time getting into the water. To him, it felt much warmer but he would get used to it in a few minutes. He looked over to her as she sat sideways in the water with her knees up to her chest. “Hey beautiful, you doing okay over here?”

She turned her head to watch him submerge his whole body into the water and then come back up. “Not really.” Her mind had gone through the event with Tora once again and it just made her feel heartache.

“Well if the massage didn't help, maybe this mineral water will.”

“I hope so,” she replied. Quincey had swam over to her and sat next to her. “He's been avoiding us.” Poppy added as she noticed for the past day, Tora made himself unseen.

Shrugging it off, Quincey told her, “He'll get over it.” With a soft smirk he added, “Remember, a woman shouldn't do the chasing.”

“That's what Alice once said.” She let out a chuckle. She loved that Quincey didn't have to know the full details to know what was going on.

“And she's got a point.” Quincey stretched out his arms upward as he expressed his opinion. “Tora's been through some rough shit. You know better than me how distant he can make himself. When he's ready, he'll come for you. He always does.”

Just then, they heard Tai's voice echo. “Mommy!” She appeared from the entrance and ran over to stop at the edge of the pool.

Surprised to see her down there with them, Poppy moved from her seat to walk back to the edge where Tai was at. “Well, how did you make it all the way down here?”

Tai smiled as she replied. “Daddy brought me.”

Poppy snapped her head back to look at Quincey. He was just as shocked as she was. “Daddy?” He got up from his spot too and together they both sat on the steps by the edge of the pool. “And who do you think is your daddy?” Poppy asked her, curious to know how Tai found out.

“Tora!” She said happily and then giggled. “I put all the clues together.” Tai was so proud of herself as she explained.

“You are one smart cookie,” Quincey replied. He looked at Poppy who looked like a deer stuck in headlights.

“Just like her mother.” They heard his booming voice before seeing him appear from the dressing room. Tora was now dressed only in navy blue swim trunks. He dropped his towel on the lounge chair where Poppy left hers.

Arching his eyebrow, Quincey smirked. “Well hello stranger,” he teased. Glancing from Tora and Poppy, he could feel the tension. He gently nudged Poppy who blushed. She turned away from them.

Tora was looking at Poppy as she had turned and eyed her low back one piece fuchsia bathing suit. “Quincey, you mind giving us some privacy?” Tora asked as he moved to get into the pool.

Quincey nodded. “Sure thing. We'll head back up to the main floor.” He got out of the pool and offered his hand to Tai. “Come on, cherry blossom.”

Tai looked at Tora with fascination again and noticed the tattoo on his left calf. “You got a tiger too?” Tora glanced at her and winked at her. She was pointing at it before she took Quincey's hand. “Look Uncle, it looks like Mr. Tiger.” Quincey agreed with her as they walked away.

At that time, Poppy moved from the edge of the pool and swam to the other side. Tora sighed as he touched the bottom of the pool. The water stopped at his waist as he stood in the middle. He continued to watch her as she sat on the stone bench. He frowned as he knew she was still upset with him. “I fucked up again didn't I?”

Poppy looked at him as she gave him a good view of the front high cut outfit. Her bust almost peeking out from the sides. “Is this your apology?” She asked.

He got even closer to her and knelt down in the water until he was submerged to his shoulders. “Shit, Poppy. I'm sorry.” He placed his hands on each side of her on the bench. She didn't know if he was sorry for the night in her apartment or for what he said a long time ago. “Ya gotta believe me that I love you more than you'll ever know.” When they looked into each other's eyes, he reached up and tucked her hair behind her ear. “I told you to move on because I didn't want to see you cry anymore. You deserve to be happy and if I couldn't be the one to do it, then you deserved someone who would.” He leaned in to kiss her and she let him do it. He pulled away and could see in her eyes that she was still distancing herself. He tried resting his forehead against her. “Please forgive me, baby.”

Poppy turned her head away from him and closed her eyes. She was doing her best not to cry. “You're not my top priority anymore Tora.” She felt his forehead on the side of her head. “Tai comes first now.”

“I know that.” He kissed her damp hair. “I'll guarantee that she will be the happiest kid. I'll make sure she gets what she deserves.” He knew he would make good on that promise. All he wanted was something good out of his life and at that moment, he had two things he was willing to do right by.

His response struck a cord with her. She knew Tai already was set for life, Vincent was making sure of that. She shook her head as she replied, “Your father --” Poppy stopped before she could finish.

Pulling away to look at her, he looked confused. “What?” He wondered what she meant by that.

Sighing, she slowly turned her head back to him and her sad eyes met his. “I think you need to talk to Vincent.”

His eyebrows furrowed. “Why? What did he tell you?”

She continued to look at Tora and could see the confusion come across his face.

***Flashback***

Poppy was sitting behind the desk in Gil's old office. It was her first week on taking over management. Gil had happily retired after Quincey had offered a pretty high amount to take over the dance company. And in her first week, Quincey already hired contractors to renovate the stage. She was a little sad that half of the dancers had found other jobs because renovations would take months but she was glad that Erdene stuck around. So while she sat organizing old paperwork and keeping track of all remodeling, she was also managing on keeping herself healthy for her growing child.

Hearing a knock on the door, Poppy looked up to see Vincent opening the door. “Ms. Wilkes?”

Poppy was surprised to see him. She stood up from her seat as he entered the office and closed the door behind him. “Mr. Balthuman? Hello.”

Vincent stopped in the middle of the room and grinned. “Please, call me Vincent.”

She nodded as she offered him the seat across the desk. “Okay. What can I help you with?”

Vincent took her offer and while taking his seat, they heard, “Father!” The door burst opened and Quincey appeared in a haste. He looked at the pair before focusing on his father. “What are you doing here?”

Vincent's calm was quickly turned off and his angry voice surfaced. “Shut it, Quinceton!” He snapped his fingers and pointed to the seat next to him. “Take a seat. The both of you.” Poppy and Quincey looked at each other as they slowly sat down. Vincent took his time to observe Poppy which made her feel uncomfortable. “Now, Ms. Wilkes I'll get straight to the point. I have been informed that you have been trying to get into some of my private files.”

Poppy's eyes widened. She didn't know they were private when she hired Jacob's friend to find information. “I wasn't trying to get into your private files. I just wanted to find out what I could about Tora's background. You know, health risks.” She hugged her tummy and gently rubbed the small bump that she now had. “I want to be prepared in case our child is born with some health issues.”

Vincent slowly stood up. He walked around the office, eyeing all pf the older picture frames, and dusty shelves. “And what did you find?” He already knew because of Gyu getting alerted about the hack. It was then that he instructed him to stop the hack and then shut down his own program. He did not want anyone to know what he kept hidden.

Poppy's eyes followed him. “Just his birth certificate.” She glanced at Quincey who was oblivious to the matter. In that instant, Vincent was by her side and forced her to lean back in her chair. She squeaked as he was inches from her face. “I promise I won't tell a soul,” she cried out.

Quincey stood and slammed his hands on the desk. “Father, please.” He feared for Poppy and her baby's safety.

“I told you to shut it.” He snapped at Quincey again. His face turned to him while his body remained close to Poppy. “I told your brother to tame her and look where he ended up!”

Shock went through Quincey at his father's reveal. “Brother?!” His eyes widened while his lips tightened.

Vincent closed his eyes and sighed. He thought he had better control but things were just harder to maintain. Poppy trembled as she just wanted to run away. She looked up at Vincent and pleaded, “Please...I won't say anything.”

He turned his face back to her and stared her down. “Do you plan to extort me?”

“What? Never.” She shook her head repeatedly. “Like I said, all I wanted to know was about any health risks.” In attempt to protect her child, her hands covered her baby bump.

He eyed her hands before he backed away from her. He went back and took a seat. He saw Quincey was still in shock before looking back at Poppy. “Fine. Since Tora isn't here to make decisions, I will.” He paused as he thought. “If that child is born male, he will be my heir.”

Poppy looked at Quincey as she knew Quincey had no intention of taking over his family's business. Glancing down at her bump she asked, “And if it's a girl?”

He cracked his knuckles while he thought about what to say. “I'll contribute financially...under some conditions,” he said finally.

She knew there was a catch.“That being?” Tora and Quincey had told her plenty of times that when it came Vincent, always expect a catch.

He smugged. “I will have monthly visits whenever I choose. That child will bear the Balthuman name and for your silence, you my dear, will be taken care of.”

“How so?”

He snickered as he concluded that he liked her. She was definitely a good match for Tora. “Anything you need, you will get. I'm sure Tora would agree if he were here.” He watched as Poppy thought about his offer. Glancing over to Quincey, he knew he wouldn't object to it. After a minute, Vincent arched an eyebrow. “So? Do we have an agreement?”

_***End of Flashback*** _

“Poppy? What does Vincent have on you?” He hooked a finger under her chin and pushed up to make eye contact.

They looked into each other eyes before Tora leaned in and kissed her softly. It was gentle at first until they both deepened it. His question was quickly forgotten as they became distracted. Placing her hands on his chest, she continued her attack of kissing him with as much vigor that he was giving her. Feeling the hard rock wall on her back, she could also feel him pressing himself against her stomach. Moaning into their kiss, Tora pulled away long enough to reach down to her thighs and picked her up from the stone bench.

Poppy wrapped her legs around his waist and moaned hard as she felt his hardened member against her. They kissed again before Tora dipped his head and pressed his lips against her neck and laid soft kisses that trailed up to her small tattoo. Something inside himself felt amused that she would get the crest and knew he'd have to ask her the reason of opting for it.

With her eyes closed, she allowed herself to enjoy his longing touch. She wrapped her arms around his neck, exposing more of her neck to him. Feeling his hands on her bottom, she felt the tip of his member trying to enter her. Steadying them, Tora pushed his hips against her. Groaning together, they turned to look at each other before they locked lips. Their passionate embrace ended as quickly as it had started when Poppy felt Tora's whole body tense up. She looked up at him in confusion when they heard footsteps approaching. Tora didn't bother moving as he stood as her shield.

“Hey Boss?” Smithy's voice echoed as he walked into the area and spotted them in the pool. Instantly, his cheeks got red as he forced himself not to look at them. Poppy saw him and quickly hid her face into Tora's chest as she unwrapped her legs and stood still. Clearing his throat, Smithy began to say, “Uh...sorry to interrupt. But big boss wants to have a word with you. He's over at the botanical garden.”

Tora looked over his shoulder and nodded. “Thanks Smithy. I'll head up in a minute.” He watched Smithy turn and walk away before putting his attention back on Poppy. He held her in his arms a little longer before he pulled away. He took her hand and guided her out of the water.

Poppy didn't say anything as she was somewhat embarrassed. Mostly because they got caught at the beginning of what could have been a passionate reunion. As she was drying off with her towel, Tora placed his hands on her shoulders and kissed the back of her head. “I never stopped loving you and never will. I'm sorry I hurt you.” He wrapped his arms around her chest and then whispered into her ear. “We'll continue this tonight.” Kissing her ear, he then pulled away as he went to the men's dressing room to get his clothes back on.

Turning her head, she watched him before he disappeared beyond the door. She bit her lip as her cheeks continue to blush. She knew he was right. All her body wanted was his touch and she couldn't deny it to herself anymore.

To be continued...


	9. All along

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vincent finally shares his secret with Tora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit short but I'm constantly trying to keep writing for you all. Thanks again to everyone who leaves feedback and kudos. Enjoy!

After making her way upstairs, Poppy found Quincey and Tai watching a movie in Tai's room. She blushed when Quincey winked at her and told him they were interrupted by Smithy. He threw a fit because he was so ready for them to get reunited. Poppy giggled and told him about Tora's plan to continue. Tai was so focused on her movie that she didn't hear what they were talking about.

Excusing himself to get cleaned up and do some writing, Quincey left them and Poppy took her seat next to Tai on the floor. She looked at her daughter and ran her hand through Tai's hair. Something was telling her that things would finally be better. No more struggling to keep a strong face for Tai regarding Tora. Deciding that when they would get back from the trip, she'd ask Tora to move in. If he didn't go to jail, she would've asked him to move in after their anniversary. Just thinking about having to be in different rooms, made Poppy sad. So when the movie was over, she looked at Tai and asked if they should move Tora's stuff to her room. Tai was elated because she wanted to play with Tora. Upon seeing her reaction, Poppy took her hand and they headed over to Tora's room.

***

Making his way out of the house, he walked down the path to the botanical garden. He passed the large fountain and under the gazebo. He saw Vincent and Julia over by the flower beds. Tora stopped a few feet from them and cleared his throat. “You wanted to talk with me?”

They turned their heads. “Yes,” Vincent nodded while Julia calmly excused herself to give them some privacy. She patted Tora's arm as she passed him and went back to the house. Tora glanced over as she left but turned his attention back to Vincent as he walked down the rows of flower beds. “What do you think?” He asked as he gestured to the right.

Tora looked over and saw the freshly planted flowers. “Tiger-lilies and poppy flowers.” He smirked seeing the different colors vibrate next to each other.

Vincent stared at the flowers. “It was Julia's idea. The new princesses of the family.”

Tora stood next to him and thought about what to say. He knew Vincent was right. Poppy and Tai were princesses. His princesses. “Vincent, I wanted to thank you for helping Poppy with Tai.” He finally said as it was the most important thing he wanted to declare.

Vincent nodded while turning to face Tora. “Well I know how much you're crazy for that girl.” He paused before adding, “Tora my boy, I have been keeping a secret from you. One that I'm most ashamed of hiding.” Tora faced him and wondered what this was about. Stepping away and turning his back, Vincent ran a hand over his mouth as he carefully thought about his next words. “Do you remember when you came to my doorstep?”

“I remember I was very young.”

He turned back and looked at Tora in the eyes. “You were fresh out of the hospital. You have been in this family ever since. One would say that you're like a son.” He put his hands in his pockets. “And it's true. You are my son, Tora.”

Tora's eyebrows furrowed. “You told me that my father left me here as payment.”

Ashamed of his poor excuse, Vincent nodded. “I told you that to protect you from the truth.”

“What truth?” Tora's lips tightened.

It was now or never and Vincent decided to be upfront about this. “I met and fell in love with your mother at the same time I was engaged to Julia.” He stopped to think about Tora's mother. He hadn't allowed himself to think about her in such a long time but when Tai was born, all he could see was her face. It's why he was so caring with Tai. He frowned as he remembered the last time he saw her. “I had to a make choice and your mother understood that.”

Tora could see the emotions running through Vincent's face. He himself had mixed feelings. He took deep breaths before softly breaking his silence. “Was it true what you told me about her?”

“Yes. She passed away giving life to you,” He replied softly. “Her brother brought you to me and as you recall he took you under his roof only because I ordered him to.”

Tora did remember staying with his uncle until he became a teenager and by then he hardly spent time there and was spending time out with his friends. He thought about all the stupid things he did with them and knew Vincent had known all about it thanks to Quincey. Then he began to think about what Poppy said in the pool and began to wonder about it. “Does Quincey know? Does...Poppy?”

Vincent gave him a nod. “They both found out when Poppy had some hacker try to get into my files.” He let out a soft chuckle. “She's got spunk that one.”

Tora tensed up but as his mind flashed him the image of Poppy's face just minutes ago, his body language changed. “Is that why you had her make this arrangement? You didn't want anyone to know about me?” He frowned.

Shaking his head Vincent replied, “I made the arrangement because like I did with you, I provided for Taigariri.”

He was so confused about the situation. He didn't know if Vincent was up to his usual self by wanting something out of it or had Vincent really been sincere and coming clean. “Yeah but are ya planning to use Tai like you did with me?”

“No.” Vincent stepped closer and placed a hand on Tora's shoulder. “You know better than that. The women in this family are to be treated as the jewels they are.”

“Why did you wait to tell me this long?”

In truth, there was no real excuse for hiding it for so long. Vincent was just caught up with the clan's business and when it dawned on him that his heir wasn't Quincey but Tora, he knew it was time. “Tora my boy, you were meant to take over even if the others say different.” In the beginning he did worry about legitimacy but now that he's a big boss, whatever he says goes. “I was a fool not to see it sooner,” He admitted.

Tora could tell that Vincent's tone was sincere. He stood there in silence as he collected all of this thoughts. Both of them turned to stare at the flowers until Tora finally spoke. “It make sense why Quincey has been distant with you lately given that he already doesn't like attending the meetings.”

Vincent snickered as he ran a hand through his hair. “Julia gave that boy too much love.” He referred to Quincey being very sensitive with his feelings. Though it did disappoint him that Quincey would not marry traditionally, he was alright with his son being gay. He was content that he had another son who already started a family.

Just then, Tora thought about Julia and thought about her past treatment on him. “Did she know about you and my mother?”

He looked over to the other flower beds and spotted his wife's favorite flower, chrysanthemums next to the peonies. “She knows all about my affairs. But, she was most bothered by my relationship with your mother.” His heart still ached at the loss but it was a long time ago and he still cherished Julia for sticking by his side.

Tora arched an eyebrow at him. “She still holding it over your head?”

Pulling himself out of his thoughts and nodded. “Women will always hold your faults over your head.”

Tora chuckled in agreement. “You can say that again.” His thoughts went back to Poppy and the way she expressed herself in the pool and the night at her apartment.

Vincent clapped his hand against Tora's back. “Here's some fatherly advice to you...don't let Poppylan go.” He knew what a broken heart felt and he didn't want history repeating for his son.

Tora smirked. “I don't plan to.” At that very moment, Tora decided he would move in with them the moment they all got back to city. They leaned in and hugged briefly. “Just to let ya know. I'm taking over providing for Tai and Poppy.”

Vincent nodded after their hug. “As it should be.” He gestured for them to walk back to the house. The sun was starting to set and the light fell upon the house when Vincent told him, “Julia and I are going out for dinner so enjoy the rest of your night, son.”

Tora felt ecstatic about his situation. It had been a long time that he felt like he was on the top of the world. He didn't want that feeling to go away so he planned to set things right with Poppy. Before this trip would be over, he would have his woman and child by his side.

To be continued...


	10. Little family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tora gets a moment with his girls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the wonderful feedback and kudos as always. Enjoy the next chapter.

Upon walking back into the house, he stopped by the security room and told his men that two of them should accompany Vincent and Julia out for their dinner. Afterwards, he forced himself not to run up to see Poppy and Tai as he headed towards the rooms. Knowing he had to change, he went to his bedroom but was surprised to see it all cleaned up and his belongings missing. He walked further into the room and checked the closet. It was empty. He turned back to the large bed and looked over to the nightstand where he had placed his guitar. It too was missing but then his eyes fell on the floor near the spot. He smirked as he walked over and picked up Tai's tiger. It was then he knew where his stuff was located. He wouldn't have it any other way, so he quickly left the room and headed down the hallway.

He didn't even knock as he was entitled to just enter Poppy's room. If his stuff was in there, it meant it was their room now. He liked that so he walked right in and closed the door behind him. He didn't see either her nor Tai but a light coming from the adjoining door to the left. Glancing out the large windows, he saw the sky darkening and then turned to see a covered plate by the lounge chaise in the middle of the suite. He guessed that was his dinner but he was more interested on where his girls were.

In the next room, Poppy and Tai were in bathrobes. They were seated on Tai's bed as Poppy brushed out the tangles from Tai's hair. Tai patiently sat there as her interest was on Tora's guitar. She grinned as Tai was such a happy child. She wondered if Tai was enjoying their trip. “Did you have fun today, baby?”

Tai nodded.“Yeah.” She began to strum a cord and listened to the sound it made. She looked over her shoulder and grinned. “I like being a princess.”

Poppy giggled and wrapped her arms around her. “Well, you are a princess. You will always be my princess.” She kissed Tai's head.

Tai enjoyed her hug and then went back to strumming the guitar. “Mommy?”

“Yes baby?” Poppy went back to brushing her hair unaware of Tora appearing at the connecting doorway.

“Can I play the guitar with daddy tomorrow?”

Poppy paused and then answered. “I think you will have to ask him. He might be busy.”

Tai shook her head and turned to face her. “No...He said he was done doing things, so he can play with me all day.”

Poppy smiled at how Tai was so determined. “You might want to give him a break, daddy is new to this.” It amused her to think that Tai would tire Tora out but she wanted to ease him in on this trip.

Tai tilted her head as she thought and then looked at her seriously. “He's very quiet mommy. Is he mad?”

Poppy cupped her little face and smiled. “No, baby. Daddy has been away for too long. He's just trying to figure out what he's missed out on.”

At hearing her response, Tora felt guilty6 again for taking too long to get back. He should have seen them the moment he got out. Hell, he should have given Poppy visitation rights, at least that way he would have seen her belly grow. Instantly, his guilt left and he started feeling grateful about Tai being born a girl. He knew that if a son came along he would be brought into the clan. He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Tai ask, “Like me?”

He looked over to them and saw how she got so sad. He felt a pinch in his heart and before he knew it he stepped into the room with his hands behind him. “And Pop-Pop.” He smirked as they both turned their heads. He walked over and knelt down by the bed. “Look what I found lying around.” He brought his hand around and presented Tai's tiger.

Tai's eyes widened. “Mr. Tiger.” She took it from his hand and hugged her toy tightly. She looked at Tora and smiled sweetly. “Thank you, daddy.”

Tora nodded as he liked hearing that. He glanced over at Poppy as she was smiling at them. “Did mommy ever tell you about how she got Mr. Tiger?” Tai shook her head at him.

Poppy cleared her throat. “Sounds like a good bedtime story.” She moved from the bed and brought down the comforter. Tai crawled into her bed and got under the comforter. She let Poppy take off the bathrobe before being tucked in.

Tora moved and helped Poppy tuck Tai in. He settled beside Tai and began telling her about their date to a carnival. He told Tai that he didn't want to go but because he liked Poppy so much, he let her drag him to it. He also explained that when they were filled up on all the sweets and food, Poppy pulled him over to the balloon dart games. Poppy knelt on the other side of Tai's bed as she listened to Tora's soft voice. Something he hardly did except when they were alone. After revealing that he won the tiger, Tai smiled and giggled. Tora also told her that after all the games he won at, the tiger was the only one that Poppy wanted. So they left the carnival with only the tiger at Poppy's behest.

Looking at his little girl, Tora promised that when the carnival comes back, he'd take them again. Tai got very excited before yawning. Poppy leaned over and kissed Tai's forehead bidding her goodnight. Tora did the same before standing up. Tai hugged her tiger and quickly fell asleep. Watching her for a bit, Tora felt Poppy moving around the room.

When Poppy was satisfied with the other toys cleared, she grabbed Tora's guitar and then took his hand. She pulled him back to their room where she shut Tai's door behind them. In their room, she put the guitar down by the nightstand. Tora watched her as she turned around to face him.

“I had the servants bring up dinner for you.” She walked over to the lounge chaise and took a seat.

Tora nodded as he went over to her and sat next to her. He reached up to her and caressed her cheek before leaning in to kiss her. “Is it all for me?” He let out a small growl.

Poppy blushed and nodded. “Yeah, we ate after bringing your stuff over here.” His hand lowered but not before his finger trailed the collar of the bathrobe. She bit her lip before reaching over to uncover his plate.

Tora leaned in and kissed her cheek. When he put his attention to his plate, he saw the bento box filled with beef slices, veggie tempura and white rice. “Where's Quincey?” He asked as he began to eat.

“Writing in his room. I'm sure he'll want us to beta read later.” She smirked as she remembered those nights years ago.

He nodded as he picked at some of his food. He glanced over to Tai's door before taking another bite. “Does she sleep through the night?”

“Most nights. Why?”

Smirking, he looked at her. “I don't want us to be interrupted.”

Poppy blushed and smacked his thigh. “Stop being a perv.”

He chuckled as he put his chopsticks down and turned all the way towards her. “Admit it. If Smithy wouldn't have showed up, you would have given yourself to me.”

Feeling flushed at the thought of having sex in the pool did thrill her but she wasn't going to just admit it. “I-I....”

Chuckling, he leaned over and kissed her cheek. “I'll stop teasing.” He felt amused that he could still make her blush in embarrassment. He went back to finish his food. He then saw a glass of strawberry juice by his plate.

Poppy bit her bottom lip as she watched him chug his juice. Looking at his Adam's apple move as he washed down his food just ignited her fire more. She pictured herself kissing his neck and chest. Leaning towards him, she couldn't help but feel aroused.

He set the glass down before looking at her. He could see that look of hunger and smirked. He definitely missed that on her. He moved to grab her and settled her on across his lap. He reached up to push her hair off her shoulder and remembered his thought from earlier. “You missed me so much that you got inked for me?”

Poppy blushed and shook her head. “No.”

He licked his lips as he ran a finger over her neck. “Then why? The Balthuman women don't get tatted up.”

She shrugged. “Vincent didn't mind. Plus it's easier to hide unlike a sparkling piece of jewelry.”

He arched an eyebrow. He knew Poppy wasn't materialistic. “What if I gave you jewelry? Would you hide it?” He already had an idea in mind.

She looked at him and shook her head. “No.” She looked down. “It's just I don't...I don't want my involvement with the family to affect my work.”

He put his finger under her chin and brought it up. “Fair enough.” He kissed her lips softly. “How about we freshen up?” She kissed him back and nodded. She got up from his lap and then let him guide her to their suite bathroom.

On their short walk, Poppy glanced over to Tai's bedroom door. “Did she really figure you out?”

Tora looked over his shoulder and smirked. “Told you, she just like you.” He reached the bathroom and turned the light on. Poppy nodded as she knew Tai's curious mind was more a mixture of the both parents. Of course another opportunity lost for Poppy but she wasn't going to focus on the negative. She was relieved that Tora was so accepting to their situation and fully committing to it.

To be continued....it's about to get steamy!


	11. Embrace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppy and Tora rekindle their love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note#1: Thank you all for the feedback. Here's a juicy chapter.
> 
> Note# 2: If you are not over 18 please be aware of adult contact. You may resume at the end of the chapter where the break is.... You have been warned. *smile* 
> 
> Note#3: Short mention of NSFW Secret Garden #73 over on Lilydusk's patreon. This is what i based my carnival story on. lol

Inside the large bathroom, Tora began stripping his clothes off while Poppy went over and closed the door that connected to Tai's room. She didn't want to wake her or maybe she didn't want Tai walking in on them. Either way she made sure the door was closed before walking over to the corner walk-in shower and turned on the water. Still in her bathrobe, she turned to see Tora not too far from her. She bit her lip seeing him standing in all his glory A quick breath escaped her as her body reacted to seeing him that way. It made her blush every time.

Tora smirked as he closed the gap between them. He reached up and cupped her face. He dipped his head down and gave her a soft kiss. Poppy kissed him back as she put her hands on his chiseled chest. His muscle felt harder than before. She knew he kept in shape while he was away.

Moving his hands down he reached at the belt of her robe and untied it. Poppy moved her hands for a second as she slipped off her robe and let it drop down to their feet. She smirked at him as he looked at her pajamas.

Tora eyed her white crop top that had a small pocket on her left breast with a drawing of half a banana and a little amusing phrase, “You are so appealing.” He also noticed the matching pajama shorts that had banana prints all over them. He chuckled in amusement. Of course, she wouldn't be wearing sexy pajamas. Hell, he didn't mind if Poppy straight out wore anything. To him, she was beautiful no matter what she wore.

Poppy took the reins and pulled her shirt over her head, exposing her naked breasts to him. She then slid off her pajama shorts and stood completely naked like he was. Tora dipped down and kissed her with more urgency. She kissed him back allowing his tongue to slip into her mouth. Running her hands into his hair, she grabbed the tie and pulled it. Feeling a little object, she recognized the shape. Pulling away from his kiss to see the strawberry tie. “You still have it?”

He nodded before he pushed her into the walk-in shower and stood both of them under the running water. The shower door closed and instantly filled with steam. Poppy brought him down for another kiss and let her hands explore his upper body. Tora ran his hands around her backside and rested them on her ass. He felt the firmness of each cheek before squeezing them. He felt his member harden while pressing into her stomach.

Poppy moaned into their kiss as she felt him and the water fall on them. Pulling away to catch her breath she looked into his hungry eyes and smiled. Reaching over to the shelf she grabbed the body wash and poured some on her palm. When she knew it was a good amount, she began to lather him up. They continued kissing under the water while her hands moved around his body. Finding his engorged cock, she wrapped her hands around it and began pumping. He groaned feeling her hands around him and pressed his lips harder against hers. Letting their tongues dance, they both were eager to devour each other.

When Poppy felt his manhood was clean, she pulled away from their kiss and smiled. “Turn around so I can get your back.” She giggled when he grunted as he didn't want to stop kissing her. But he did and let the water rinse his front side while she continued to wash his back. He turned his head over and smirked feeling her breasts press against him. Poppy kissed his kanji tattoo before lathering it up. Using her own body to lather, she couldn't but giggle when she ran her hands on his butt cheeks and squeeze each other. Tora let out a chuckle before he reached back and gave her a light spank on her ass.

After she finished his backside, she turned to get the shampoo and squealed when Tora grabbed her and pressed her against the tile wall. He bent his head into her neck and kissed it. Lightly licking the spots he kissed, he placed a hand on the wall to steady them while the other hand squeezed a breast before sliding down between her legs. His fingers dipped inside and felt her slick wetness. He loved that she was already hot for him.

She pressed her butt against him while resting her head on his shoulder. Closing her eyes, she groaned loudly at his touch. She continued moaning and groaning as his fingers worked her clit and her entrance. Tora leaned into her ear and said, “Best keep the volume down, sweetheart.” He kissed her ear and then added, “Even though it just makes me wanna fuck you harder.” He smirked as she nodded her head against him. Poppy still had her eyes closed as the images of the last time he said those same words. It was at the carnival inside the purikura machine before he won the tiger.

It was then he pulled his fingers out of her and replaced it with his hard cock. They both groaned at the tightness of her cave. He let her adjust to his size again while he tried to focus his onslaught on her neck. Poppy rose to her tiptoes as she pressed her ass against him allowing for a better angle of her. Opening her eyes, she turned her head as he pulled away from her neck and then kissed him passionately. Starting at a slow pace, they met each other at each thrust. Their pace picked up the more their kissing got aggressive.

Tora's hands moved to her breasts and played with her nipples as he pounded into her. As if her walls couldn't get tighter, Tora buried his face into the side of neck. His hands slipped down to her hips and continued his pumping into her as quickly as he could.

Poppy braced herself against the wall as she enjoyed every thrust. She whimpered in pleasure while she felt her own juices drip down her thigh. It didn't take longer after that she rode through her orgasm as he continued thrusting into her.

Her walls gripped him so tightly that it pushed him into his own orgasm. He spilled his seed deep inside her while pressing her further against the wall. Their bodies trembled hard as they gasped for air. After their bodies returned to normal, Tora regretted pulling out of her. If he could, he'd spend the rest of the trip buried inside her. He walled her in as he watched her turn around to face him.

She smiled at him and kissed his lips softly. “Sorry. I'm being a horny bastard, aren't I?” He told her between their kisses.

She giggled. “You haven't lost your touch.” She reached over and finally grabbed the shampoo bottle. “Here. Let's finish this shower.”

He smirked at her. He took the bottle and then kissed her again. “Don't get comfortable now, Bobby. I'm not done yet.”

Blushing, she looked into his eyes and then punched his chest. “Stop calling me that, you big brute.”

He chuckled before pouring out the thick liquid onto this palm and then began lathering up his hair. Poppy did another quick rinse and wondered if he would let her braid his hair again. She liked his bohemian look as it made him even hotter in her eyes.

After the shower, they dried off and then walked back into their bedroom. Their hair was still damp but they didn't care as Tora picked up Poppy and took her to bed. She wrapped her legs around him and her arms around his neck. Once on the bed, Tora towered over her as she moved to his neck. She licked her way up to his chin and nibbled on his skin before moving to lock lips with him.

Tora was hard again as she always knew how to get him aroused. She nibbled on his bottom lip before they scooted up the bed. Looking into each other's eyes, she licked her lips before she pushed him back onto the bed. Tora chuckled and watched her straddle him. He wrapped his arms around her as she trailed kisses from his neck to his chest. He didn't want to let her go but she had a way of sliding her soft body down his lower half. His fingers slipped through her hair as positioned herself at his hard on.

Poppy looked up at him as her hand wrapped around him. She stroked him a few times before her mouth latched on to him. A groaned escaped him as he felt her warmth around him. Tossing his head back on the pillows, he let her suck on him in her own pace. His hands still in her hair, he fought of the urge to thrust his full length into her. He rather enjoyed her slow pace until she pushed close enough to the edge.

She bopped her head while her hand continued stroking him at the same time. She could feel his cock twitch and knew he close. She sucked harder and before she could let him reach his breaking point, she left go of him and made her way back up.

Tora looked down between their bodies before he slipped inside her once more. He would claim her like the animal he was. Placing his hands on her hips, he thrust into her when his mouth found her perked nipple. Poppy threw her head back as she enjoyed his touch. She rolled her hips hard with him and moaned loud when one hand smacked her ass.

Reaching up to her mouth, she muffled her cry with her hands. It felt so good to have him inside her again. Her body quivered as his skin pressed against her as she rode him harder. Feeling his body tense up, Tora gritted his teeth and let out a low growl while he slammed into her wet center. When they reached their climax, they both looked at each other and rode the wave.

Their faces were fully flushed as they regained their breath. Poppy laid on top of Tora and laid her head on his chest. She listened to his fast beating heart and ran a hand down his bicep until she locked her fingers with him. Tora placed his other hand on the back of her head as he steadied his heartbeat. Looking up at the ceiling, he felt lucky and pleased to be back with her. They must have laid there for a good few minutes. He thought she had drifted off to sleep before she pushed up from him. She gave him a quick kiss before getting off of him and the bed. He arched an eyebrow and watched her walk away. “Where are you going?”

She reached Tai's door and replied quietly. “To unlock the door. Tai likes to crawl in the morning.” She turned back and grinned at him as she went back to the bathroom.

“Sweetheart, I think it's time to teach her to knock on the door,” he replied as he could see her grabbing their clothes. She tossed his dirty clothes into the hamper before she walked back to the bed.

She put her pajamas back on, knowing that if Tai did walk in, she didn't want her seeing them in such a state. “Maybe when we go home.” Tora got up from the bed too and went to the drawers. He found his clothes inside and knew that was Poppy's doing. He fished out a pair of underwear and put them on. Turning back to her, he saw her turning down the bed before crawling under the comforter. He walked back to the bed and got in. She cuddled up to him and let him wrap his strong arms around her. She put a finger on his chin before kissing his lips. “Will you stay with us?” She wondered if he would move in with them once they got back into the city.

Tora pushed some of her hair away from her face and kissed her back. “Bet your sweet ass I will.” He smiled with her as knew that he would never leave her side again. He continued to hold her until they both drifted off to sleep. Eventually through the night, Poppy turned and Tora curled up behind her with his arms still around her.

***

The next morning, Tora snapped his eyes opened. It took a moment before he remembered where he was, in bed with Poppy. He glanced up to the nightstand and saw the clock. It was almost seven and his body still demanded more sleep. He was lying on his stomach with an arm tucked under his pillow. For a second, he listened and could hear Poppy's soft breathing which told him that she was still sleeping. He smiled on the inside and turned his face to look at her direction. She was positioned right next to him seeking his warmth. A smirk appeared on his face as he took the time to turn his body towards her without waking her up. Reaching up to her face, he tucked her hair behind her ear. A soft chuckle escaped when she twitched under his touch. He missed seeing her in the morning in that very position.

He was in the middle of thinking about their memories when he heard the click of the door opening. Laying still, Tora listened as little footsteps came towards them. It humored him that Poppy was right about the little one. He closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep as he waited for her next move. Feeling a slight tug of the comforter at the foot of the bed, he could tell she was climbing up.

Tai did her best to climb up the king size bed without trying to make noise. She crawled up the bed and noticed her parents sleeping. Grinning, she quickly worked herself between them. She pulled the comforter down, got in and brought the comforter back up. Laying her head down on Tora's arm, she turned to face him and came to see him looking at her. Smiling, she whispered. “Hi daddy.”

Tora smiled back and tried to whisper. “Good morning, Little hamster.” He laid a kiss on her forehead. He saw her still smiling and it just reminded him of how puffy Poppy's cheek got when smiling. Like adorable little hamster.

Tai placed her finger on his dimple and eagerly asked, “Can we play with your guitar today?”

“Sure. Just you and me? What about mommy?” He glanced over to Poppy and she was still sleeping.

Tai nodded. “Yeah, mommy too.”

Tora looked back to her and nodded. “Okay, well let's wait for mommy to wake up.” He let her trace his tattoo again and although it tingled he didn't budge. They laid there for few minutes and then thought maybe he should feed her. “You hungry?”

Tai looked up at him with her big golden eyes and nodded. She said the first thing that popped into her little head. “I want strawberries.”

He smirked. “Me too.” He kissed her forehead again before adding, “Go get Mr. Tiger and then we'll go eat.”

“Okay daddy.” Tai's face lit up in excitement before she sprung out of bed. She crawled down the same way she got in before running off to her room.

Tora watched her go and softly chuckled before turning his attention to Poppy. He wanted to let her sleep. He moved closer to her before he leaned in to kiss her lips. Poppy felt his kiss and kissed him back. She didn't open her eyes as she turned her body to get closer to him. “I missed waking up to you.” She moaned out as she felt his hand smooth her back.

Tora smirked and kissed her cheek. “Same here, sweetheart.” He nuzzled her cheek before speaking into her ear. “How does she have all that energy?”

Poppy let out a small giggle when he nuzzled her. “She gets that from you.” She still didn't want to open her eyes, she was enjoying their moment in bed.

Tora's hand slid down her back until he reached her butt and lightly spanked her for that comment. “Come on, we're hungry.” He chuckled when she gasped and then opened her eyes to look at him in shock. Poppy rolled over before pulling him to her and kissed him. Tora wrapped his arms around her. They heard Tai giggling and when they pulled away, they turned their heads to look over to her. Tai smiled big before darting over to them and getting back on the bed with her tiger. “Come here.” Tora moved fast and grabbed Tai and began tickling her with Poppy joining in. Tai shrieked and began laughing.

To be continued...


	12. family breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> family history, truth behind quincey's novel, and something that will change their lives forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note #1: Thank you to everyone for the awesome comments. so happy you enjoyed my little steamy chappy.   
> Note #2: The following chapters I'll be dropping little hints about upcoming new stories since this one is near the end.

Down in the dining room, Quincey sat at the table alone, which was filled with all sorts of breakfast foods. He was reading the Arts section of the newspaper. He looked at the listings for upcoming art shows and movie showings for his date that he scheduled last night. In the midst of writing, he decided to follow Poppy's advice and ask out the cute nerdy guy from the printing company that did all their show posters. Turning to the next page, his eye caught movement by the room entrance. He looked up and saw the happy little family. He smiled as he saw Tora carrying Tai with one arm and the other slung over Poppy's shoulder. “Good morning everyone.”

Tai hugged Tora's neck as she looked over to her uncle. “Hi Uncle Quincey.” When they got to the side of the table, she slid down to her feet and went to pull out the chair. “Daddy sit next to me.”

Tora helped her pull out the chair. “Okay but how about you sit in the middle so mommy can also sit next to you?” Tai nodded and did what she was told. Tora looked over to Poppy and winked at her before pulling out her chair. Poppy smiled at him as she took her seat beside Tai.

After Tora took his seat, Quincey grabbed his cup of coffee as he watched them. “Well you two look happy now. Do I say it was a delightful night?” He wiggled his eyebrow at Tora.

“Hey princess, shut it.” He stared directly at Quincey as he looked at him in a new light. He was looking at his baby brother now and would enjoy teasing him again like old times.

Quincey recognized that stare. He wasn't scared anymore and narrowed his eyes. “Or what?”

Tora held the stare for a good minute before he smirked. “Or I'll make you unless you want dad to hear you squealing.”

Quincey's eyes widened. He put his cup down and the paper on the table. “He told you?”

Tora nodded as he glanced over to Poppy putting fruit on Tai's plate. “Yeah.” He smiled at her when she glanced over to him. Poppy smiled back as she let them speak.

Quincey sat back in his chair as he let out a long awaited sigh. He couldn't believe that all the secrets were out and didn't feel frustrated anymore about the situation. Looking up and across the table, he smirked. “So you're really my big brother, huh?”

“Yeah guess I've been a Balthuman all this time.” Tora chuckled out as he still couldn't believe it. He played the big brother and the protector to many clan members but never dreamed that he would actually be a big brother and in line for the family business.

Poppy filled her plate with pastries as she had ask, “So Asura is your mother's last name?” She glanced over to Tora.

He nodded. “Yeah.” He knew that she knew a few details of his past so it wasn't strange for him to open up all of a sudden. “A strong name too but not as powerful as it once was.” He reached over and grabbed a few strawberries and took a bite from one.

Poppy took a bite from her food. “What do you mean?”

He shrugged as he tried to recall what he knew. “I was once told that my mother's lineage went back centuries where kings ruled all over this country.” By then Quincey returned back to his coffee while he listened.

Surprised to hear his answer, she tilted her head in curiosity. “That far?”

Tora nodded. “Yeah, I never got to look too much into it but my ancestor was a tough motherfuc--” He stopped himself from cursing. He looked down to Tai who was really focused on her food. He knew this would be the first of many times he'd have to watch his language around her. He was almost perfect around Poppy but sometimes it would slip. He cleared his throat as he corrected his wording. “He was a tough guy who ended up marrying a princess he rescued.”

“So he was a king?” Poppy's eyebrow arched as it began to sound familiar.

Tora took another bite from his fruit. “Yeah I think so,” He said after chewing.

She looked at him and could tell he was serious. So, she knew he wasn't lying. Raising both eyebrows, her mind started putting clues together. “How interesting.” Turning her head, she looked across the table. “Don't you think, Quincey?”

Quincey looked at her and cleared his throat. “Yeah about that...” He let out a nervous chuckle.

Tora looked at him and narrowed his eyes. “What did you do?”

Poppy continued to look at Quincey as she replied for him. “Quincey wrote his book about your history. And now we're adapting it into a show at the theater.” She tilted her head again. “Is that why you want me to play the princess?”

Quincey chuckled again as he could feel their burning eyes on him. He turned his attention to little Tai “Hey, cherry blossom can you believe--”

Tora growled, “Quinceton.”

Looking at Tora, Quincey held his hands up. “Oooh,” He sarcastically said pretending like he was scared at hearing his full name. He cleared his throat again and decided to tell the truth. “Fine, okay. I was having a bit of writer's block before I wrote the story. Yes, your mother's lineage was my inspiration but what I wrote was completely from my imagination.”

Tai was looking at her uncle when he replied. She put her legs under her so she could see her plate better. Hearing the story about the princess, she turned her head to Poppy to ask, “Mommy, are you going to be a princess?”

Poppy looked at her daughter and smirked. “I don't know baby. I'm still trying to fit the whole story under a time frame.” She ran her hand down the back of Tai's head.

Tora looked at them together and the image was just sealing it for him even more. He didn't want so waste another minute away from them ever again. “How long will this production take?” The words had escaped him before he realized what he asked.

Poppy looked up at him and thought. “Well, we're struggling to cast our main male character right now.” She trailed off as she continued to gather up an estimate. “Probably another two months before we can put up the first show.”

“Why do you ask, sugarplum?” Quincey teased him with the nicknames but he was wondering what Tora had in mind.

Tora rolled his eyes at him before putting his attention back to Poppy. “Well I was hoping to run something by you, Pops.” He felt all of their eyes on him and knew there was no going back, not that he planned on it. “I don't want to waste anymore time.” He paused as he looked her straight in the eyes. “I want you to be my wife.”

Both, Poppy and Quincey's eyes widened. “Oh my god!” Quincey looked so shocked at them.

Poppy started to blink rapidly as she realized what he just said to her. “Are you asking or telling me?”

Tora smirked as he rethought his words and knew that it would be better to say, “I'm asking.” He arched an eyebrow as he waited for her to reply. Glancing down to Tai who was three strawberries in, he leaned down to her and said, “Little hamster, do you think mommy would look pretty in a white dress?”

Tai looked up at him and nodded. She turned her head to Poppy and said, “Beautiful mommy.”

Poppy smiled at her and leaned in.“Give me a kiss.” Tai leaned up and kissed her cheek. Poppy kissed her back and wiped her little cheek before looking back to him. She bit her her bottom lip and nodded quickly. “Yes, Tora I will be your wife.” She got up and went to him. She bent down and kissed him while holding onto his face.

He enjoyed her kiss as he reached up and wrapped his hand in her wavy hair. After pulling away, he looked into her eyes. “Next week?”

Quincey's eyebrows were raised up so much that they were practically stuck in that position. “Whoa....aren't you moving kind of fast, bro?”

“Shut up, princess.” He glanced over to him.

Poppy felt his hand let her go as she stood straight. “I'll say.” Her cheek felt so warm but they were cool to the touch. She then leaned closer to him and whispered. “Tora, can we talk about the plans later?”

His attention was back on her and noticed the look in her eyes. She was nervous and he thought about what he just asked. “Yeah. I'm sorry.” He knew that he was eager but he just couldn't help himself. He wanted them to be together and didn't want to wait any longer.

Poppy kissed him again before returning to her seat. She blushed at the thought of being his wife. It just made sense to her after all she already gave them a kid. Tora grabbed the jug of juice and pour himself a glass. His mind began planning on his next moves.

Quincey was still bewildered at what had transpired in front of him. He was excited that they were engaged but still shocked at how unplanned it was.

At that moment, Vincent and Julia walked into the dining room. His voice disrupted their thoughts as they all turned their heads. “This is a first. Normally I'm already sitting at the table before the two of you make an appearance.” He looked at his sons as he walked over and kissed the top of Tai's head before taking his seat at the head of the table. Julia took her seat next to Quincey and kissed the top of his head.

“So, what's new?” Vincent asked as he placed the napkin on his lap.

Tora and Quincey looked at each other before Tora spoke, “Poppy and I are getting married.”

Vincent looked at him and then over to Poppy. “Is that so?” He smirked.

Julia smiled at them and said, “Congratulations to you both.” Poppy smiled back and nodded.

Vincent noticed there was no ring on her finger so he figured the decision was barely made. “Well, Tora I'm sure you'll get Poppy the ring she deserves.” He grabbed the coffee jug and served himself. Tora nodded as they made eye contact.

“And a wedding?” Julia chimed in as she was happy for them.

Poppy blushed as she finally spoke up. “We still need to hash out the details.” She looked back to Tora and smiled.

Done with her fruit, she leaned over and tugged on Tora's forearm. “Daddy, can we go play now?”

Tora looked over to Vincent as he started to say, “Uh...”

Vincent nodded. “Go ahead Tora, I won't need you until tonight.” He began to drink his coffee.

Tora grabbed a muffin and then looked at Tai. “Let's go.” He helped her out of her chair before taking a bite from his pastry. He looked at Poppy and saw that she wasn't done eating. He leaned down and kissed her cheek. Poppy smiled at him. “Go ahead and finish.” He told her before she took another bite of her food. She watched them go and smirked seeing Tai pull on his hand. Oh how it was going to be a fun day seeing both tigers play. She sat at the table with her “in-laws” comfortably, smiling at each other.

To be continued...


	13. relaxing day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another wonderful day with tora and poppy. Oh some Quincey and Tai too. lol

After breakfast, Poppy and Quincey excused themselves. They decided to walk back upstairs towards the bedroom suites. They strolled through the long corridors as they started to talk. “I can't believe you two are engaged.” Quincey said as he ran a hand through his hair.

Poppy giggled as she put her hands behind her. “I know. We just got back together last night.” Her mind reminisced back to the night's events.

Quincey looked at her and wondered if she really was comfortable. “Are you okay with this? You know Tora will understand if it's too soon.”

Poppy looked up at him. “Actually...I am okay with all of this.” She grinned before adding, “I know Tora is no saint and I don't pretend that he is. But I believe him when he says he'll do right by me.” She looked back as they took the stairs slowly.

Nodding, he followed right by her side with his hands in his pockets. “That's always been Tora's motto. You know, to protect and serve. Now he'll protect, love and serve you.” He turned to see her and gave smirk.

Poppy giggled at the thought. He was right, Tora had always cherished her and loved her like a queen. Much like in Quincey's story which brought her mind back to it. “Sounds like the king in your story.”

Quincey sighed and knew she would bring it back up. “Okay-okay I should have mentioned it earlier. I'm sorry but Tora doesn't like his history being told. I mean come on, look where it comes from.” He gestured to a large portrait of Vincent in his younger days as they passed it.

Poppy glanced at it and nodded. She turned at the top of the stairs and continued walking to her room. “I'm not upset with you Quincey. But you should have told him before you published it.”

“I know. I'll make it up to him in my next novel. I'll add some gory blood cringing scene or something.” He grinned at her as he knew Tora wasn't much of a grudge holder when it came to him.

Poppy giggled as she knew he was right. Tora always enjoyed the fight scenes in the story. That was his specialty when he beta read for Quincey's stories. Curious to know about the new one, she looked over to him. “What is this one about?”

Quincey smiled as he looked ahead of them. His mind picturing details of what he already had written. “An erotic tale of two immortal beings trapped by an evil villain that wants to use them for his personal pleasure.”

Shaking her head, Poppy giggled again. “Where do you come up with this stuff?”

He chuckled along with her and shrugged. “Oh I watched a few vampire movies last night while talking to Nathan.”

“So am I to assume you two are going out on a date soon?” She arched an eyebrow.

It was Quincey's turn to blush. “Maybe.” He looked at her as they came up on her bedroom door. When they stopped, they heard the muffled sound of a guitar playing. “It's been a minute since I heard him play.” They stood there to listen and recognized the acoustic sound of Sweet Child of Mine.

Poppy looked at Quincey. “Yeah, want to come play with us?”

Quincey smirked at her. He thought maybe he should let them have some more time to bond alone. “Maybe after I'm done with another chapter. You go ahead and enjoy.”

Poppy nodded as she didn't push him. She learned that the men in this family were ones to be pressured into things. Except, Quincey was a little more open to things and he truly became her best friend over the years. She smiled as her hand touched the door knob. “Thanks Quincey. For everything. I mean if it weren't for you, who knows where we'd be.”

He blushed. “You two were destined to be together. Made for each other.” He grabbed her free hand and gave it a squeeze. Poppy squeezed back before she watched him let go and walk away. Turning back to her room, she opened the door and saw her two loves on the lounge chaise. Tai sitting on the floor by Tora's legs as he played for her.

The sight melted her heart. She closed the door behind her and walked over. She sat on the floor and placed Tai on her lap. Wrapping her arms around Tai, they both watched Tora as he played. He winked at both of them as he neared the end. When the song was over, Poppy and Tai clapped their hands before Tai asked for another song. Tora chuckled as he tried to remember all the songs he used to play. He started playing another song and laughed when Tai started dancing like a ballerina. Poppy scooted over to him and leaned her head on his knee as she watched Tai twirl around the room. Looking up at him she mentioned that they should enroll her in some music and dance program. Tora agreed as he picked up the pace as it would be in the chorus and then ended the song. He moved the guitar and placed it down before his hand ran through Poppy's hair.

Tai came over to him and slapped his knee. She giggled before she ran off to her room. Poppy chuckled as it left Tora surprised. Standing up, she took his hand and then lead him to Tai's room where they began a game of tag. They played well into the midday past lunch. They had spread out to the rest of the house playing games and watching a movie. Tai had fallen asleep on top of Tora's chest as they were cuddling on the couch. He picked her up with ease as he and Poppy decided to take her up to her bed.

After they tucked her in, Poppy messaged the nanny while she asked, “You tired?”

Tora stared at her back as they walked out of their daughter's room. He smirked as his eyes fell on her tight ass. “What do you have in mind?”

Poppy put her phone in the pocket of her workout pants. She turned around and placed her hands on his chest. She looked up at him and said, “I need to stretch out some kinks after last night.”

He smirked as his hands placed themselves on her hips. “I can help stretch you out.”

She giggled at him. “Mmhmm I'm sure you can.” She pushed up on to her tip toes and laid a kiss on his lips. “Come on, let's go to the gym.” She grabbed his hand and began pulling him down the hallway.

It didn't take them long to reach the gym in the house. In there, Tora watched her walk over to mats and arrange it to the way she wanted. For the first time, Tora felt clueless in what to do in that room. He didn't know if he should go along with her or do his own thing. He decided he'd assist her if she needed but he'd work out himself. He heard her fumbling on her phone and smirked as she started her playlist.

Setting himself up at the hammer strength machine, he had a great view of Poppy stretching her legs out. He did a few reps while she did yoga positions on the floor. Poppy did her best not to smile as she focused on what she was doing. She knew he was watching her so she made sure to do positions that would accentuate her ass. On moments that she glanced over to him, she saw him looking at her like a tiger hungry for a piece of meat. Her eyes caught the glimpse of the tight bulge in his pants. Although she was doing her best to tease him, the simple image of him behind her, turned her on.

Done with her stretches, she decided to get him on the mats with her. On his last rep on the machine, he saw her get up and grab the stability ball. His breath was heavy as his arms felt the slight burn. As he got up, he adjusted his underwear while his hard on protruded. He didn't want to be a horny bastard again and claim her when she looked so innocent and focused. But she was tempting him so bad that it put a dirty smile on his face. It was then his ears heard a familiar song, Personal Jesus. He walked over to her as she sat on the ball and began doing squats.

“Last time I heard this song, you were dressed in a tight costume dancing for me.” He got down to his knees right in front of her.

Poppy listened to the song and smiled. “I remember it was your birthday.” She stopped exercising and just sat on the ball. He was so close to her, that she couldn't continue.

He nodded and arched an eyebrow. “Well it's coming up in a few months.” His mind went back to that night. They had reunited after her performance and consummated their love when they got back to her place that same night.

“And what do you want for your birthday?” She teased as it didn't take much to surprise and please him.

He licked his lips as he leaned over. “The same thing you gave me that year.” His lips were inches from hers. “Your heart...” He kissed her and smiled within their kiss. When he pulled away, he also added, “Shaped ass.” He chuckled seeing her reaction.

Poppy's eyes widened at his comment and gasped. “You're horrible!” She jumped at him, knocking them backwards with her on top of him. They laughed hard until they softly kissed. She rest her forehead against his. “I love you baby. I can't wait to be your wife,” she told him.

Tora's heart skipped a beat. “I love you too sweetheart.” He moved to kiss her neck.

***

On the other side of the property, Smithy sat at the security desk watching the multiple screens. It was his turn to keep guard while the others went off to have lunch. There were many screens all propped up showing different areas around the whole property. Taking his time to look at each screen, he made sure nothing was unusual. When his eyes fell onto the cameras inside the house, he watched the maids walking out of view to coming into view on another screen. Panning his eyes to another screen, he saw Quincey walking out of his room. It wasn't until his eyes came to focus on the screen which displayed the gym, that he realized what his boss and lady were doing. Smithy blushed as he chuckled to himself. He had hoped they would get back together already because he didn't know how much tension he could take. Hearing footsteps coming, Smithy quickly reached over and turned off the screen for the gym.

Coming into the room, Vincent appeared and saw Smithy turning to look at him. “Smithy, where's Tora?”

Smithy's face was still blushing. “Umm...he's with Ms. Poppy.”

Vincent glanced over his shoulder and saw one screen off. Looking back to Smithy, he arched an eyebrow. “Well when he's done. Tell him we're going out for a meeting. Need him dressed up.”

“Will do boss.” Smithy nodded and watched as Vincent walk away. Smithy looked back to the one black screen and wondered how long he'd give them. He didn't want to interrupt them like the last time.

To be continued...


	14. Official

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gym love, brother bonding and picking out a ring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who's reading and commenting. You are the fuel that keeps me going. I'm sad to see this one come to an end but hey my mind already has other stories brewing. so please enjoy.
> 
> Oh, and also this chapter is not suitable for readers under 18. Please be advised.
> 
> Gym part was inspired as always by Lilydusk's patreon - secret garden #83 to #86 & #88 to #90

Back in the gym, Poppy laid on top of Tora as their lips locked onto each other. Her hands gripping his hair as she continued kissing his lips. Tora's hands found their way to her hips as he enjoyed her body on him. Wanting control, he rolled them over and then moved his lips to her neck. He was on all four for a minute, letting her hands roam his upper body. Then he pushed back onto his knees and took off his shirt. Poppy laid there with her legs spread out for him. She bit her bottom lip as she eyed his bare chest. When he came back to her level, she brought his face down to her and stuck her tongue into his mouth.

Tora gladly accepted it while a hand brushed against her breast. He squeezed it, teased the nipple through her sport's bra and then slid his hand down her stomach. He heard her slightly giggle, remembering her tickle spot but pushed that thought away as he focused on get down to her center. Feeling between her legs, he could feel the heat radiating off her pussy. Pressing his hand, her rubbed the spot over her clit.

Poppy moaned at his touch. She pressed her lower half against his hand as he continued rubbing her. Breaking their kiss, they rested their foreheads against each other while Tora moved his hand from her mound and pushed it inside her workout pants. Looking into her eyes, he bit his lips. “Christ...you're already dripping with anticipation down here, huh?”

Poppy moaned as his fingers slipped inside her. “Mhmm.” She let out a soft gasp as he began working them.

Tora watched her as he continued touching her. He kissed her puffy lips before asking, “How long have you been waiting for me to do it here my dirty girl?” He slipped his fingers out of her to rub her clit a few times. He wondered if this was one of her fantasies.

Poppy arched her hips to his touch and sweetly moaned. She thought about always trying new places with him including in this mansion. “Since the first year I came on this trip.” She moaned when his fingers slipping into her wetness again. “I could...I could see us in here on every e-equipment...” She looked into his eyes as her mouth hung open.

“Then let me make up for lost time.” He said into her ear before he let her get closer to climax. He was so hard for her just watching her squirm under him. He felt her clamp down against his fingers and let her juices flow right out.

“Yes! Please!” She burst out as she came all over his hand. Her body trembled lightly until she was done. Her face red as she had held her breath but her color returned when she began breathing hard. She laid there grabbing his biceps and looked at him. She loved that he knew how to get herworked up. Watching him pull his hand out and lick her juices, she nibbled on her bottom lip as he positioned himself between her. Noticing the large bulge in his pants, if possible, she became wetter.

Tora looked down at her as his hands slid down her spread legs to the inside of her thighs. Giving her a naughty smirk, he reached her center. He grabbed the fabric and tore it open.

Poppy gasped as she sat up on her elbows. “Tora?!” She couldn't believe he did that to her favorite pair.

He chuckled at her reaction. “I'll buy you another pair.” He opened it enough to expose her pussy. Instantly he pushed his pants down enough release his cock out of its hold. He stroked himself a few times before aligning it at her entrance. He grabbed her hip as he slid into her tightness. He trapped her under his frame as he began thrusting into her. Poppy threw her head back as she enjoyed him being inside her.

Each thrust got faster and harder as he wanted to cum hard. Dipping a hand under her shirt, he lifted it and grabbed the hem of her bra. He popped one of her large breast out and his mouth quickly found the nipple. His teeth grazed at it between sucks and his thrusts.

It didn't take long before they both were working up a sweat. Not wanting to cum just yet, he pulled out of her and got up on his knees. He picked her up into one arm while the other grabbed the stability ball. He placed her on it and positioned to face away from him. Poppy moved to bend over so her ass was displayed for him. “AH!!” She shouted as she felt him slam into her. He bucked his hips quick and hard. He watched as she spread her ass cheeks open for him. He bent over and licked her earlobe before kissing her neck. Tora felt her insides clamp down and it triggered his urge to cum. He slammed hard into her not caring if they pop the ball under her. Her grabbed at her hair to turn her face to him. His mouth found hers right as he pushed as deep as he could and spilled his milky seed inside her.

She quickly joined him and held onto his member hard as she covered him in her juices again. They held that position until their bodies relaxed. She felt him pull out and she instantly missed him already. Tora kissed her shoulder before he got up. He grabbed a workout towel and cleaned himself. When he was down cleaning and putting himself back inside his pants, he grabbed a clean one and brought to her. He helped her onto her feet and smiled as she cleaned her self. Looking down at her ruined attire, she half chuckled. “How am I going to walk out of here with ripped pants?”

He grabbed his shirt and wrapped it around her hips so her butt could be covered. Bending down he picked her up and carried her out like a princess. Poppy wrapped an arm around his neck while the other pressed against her butt. He laid a soft peck on her lips and smiled. “Come on, before the little hamster wakes up from her nap.” He walked them out of the gym with towels in hand.

Poppy looked at him and shook her head. “She's not a hamster.”

He chuckled. “She is, much like you are when you smile.”

“I say she's more of a tiger. I did make it part of her name.”

Tora looked down to her gratefully. “Nice choice sweetheart.” He continued walking them down the corridor until they reached the hall that would lead to their room. “So is she a Wilkes or...?”

Poppy looked at his smile and felt her cheek blush like a school girl. “She's a Balthuman.”

Tora nodded. “Hmm, guess we just need to change your name then.” He kissed her again.

They reached their room in no time and when they crossed the threshold, Tora set her down. Before the door could close, Smithy came jogging over. He informed Tora about Vincent's plan. Tora agreed to it and replied with a simple instruction of an extra man. He closed the door and found Poppy taking off her clothes in the closet. He told her that he'd have to miss dinner and thankfully, Poppy understood. He knew this would be hard for them but to his surprise, Poppy kissed him and wished for his safe return. She helped him out of his clothes and they went to take another shower together.

By the time they were done getting cleaned up, Tai woke up. Tora was dressed in the clan's suit and bid his girls a goodbye. Poppy and Tai were a little sad but they knew he would come back to them. Closing the door behind him, he stood by the door debating if he should just turn back. Glancing to the empty corridor, he knew this would be their norm. But he knew it was for the best. All he knew was this life and Poppy had accepted it, knowing the full danger. Walking away from the bedroom door, he vowed to himself that he would make life as easy as he could for them. He knew that if any new gang war broke out, he'd put a stop to it. He didn't want to end up in jail again or worse, have Poppy identify him in a body bag.

He was deep in this thoughts when Quincey came out of the library. He stopped a few feet from Tora. “You know, you really have to update your wardrobe.”

Tora blinked his eyes and stopped right in front of him. He smirked and nodded. “Maybe if you play nice, I'll let you pick them out.”

Quincey gasped. “Really?”

Tora chuckled. “Or maybe I'll let Poppy instead.”

“You wouldn't dare...I have been trying to get you to change up your suit for years.” Quincey put a hand over his heart.

Tora laughed and shook his head. “I'm messing with you. I trust you, just no fancy shit.”

Quincey gave him a scout's honor salute. “Got it. I promise no fancy shit.”

Tora nodded and waited a minute before asking, “Will you be my best man?”

“I would be honored. Though maybe Poppy will have me as her man of honor.” He glanced up to the wall and started thinking of ideas for the wedding.

“Stop being such a princess.” He glanced at his watch and knew it was almost time to leave.

Quincey chuckled and nodded. He stared down at his feet as a thought just kept coming back to him. He cleared his throat and looked up at Tora. “About my book...”

He looked back at his brother and gave him a small smile. “Don't worry about it. Like I said before, I don't know all the details. As far as I know, it's your story. But knowing you, if there's a damn kiss in the show, you can bet your sorry ass that'll give you a beating. Poppy ain't kissing no other guy.” He said as he knew he would be envious if the performance came to that.

Quincey rolled his eyes as he knew damn well how possessive Tora could be. “She still hasn't decided if she'd be on the main stage. So relax big bro.”

Shaking his head, Tora reached up and smack the back of his head. “I'm only telling you once, Quinceton.”

“Okay!” He put a hand to this head and rubbed the spot where it hurt the most. “This time I will tell dad on you.”

“Go ahead.” Tora smirked at him. “Look, I gotta go. But can you get me the number for the jewelers? Maybe I can stop by after the meeting.”

“Yeah, of course. I'll send you the info once I'm back in my room.” Quincey patted Tora's shoulder.

Tora nodded as he side stepped and began walking away. “Don't get into any trouble tonight.”

“We won't.” Quincey called out as they both went their own ways. He couldn't wait to see Poppy again so they could start planning that wedding.

***

When the dinner meeting was over with Vincent and the investor, Tora had called the jeweler and requested to have a visit. Vincent had heard him speak and accompanied him. When they walked into the place, all the engagement rings in display were out for them to view. The old man jeweler stood on the other side of the counter and gave full details on each ring that Tora viewed. Vincent gave Tora space as he knew Tora would make a good choice. Seeing so many choices, Tora rubbed his eyes as he couldn't come up with the one he wanted. They were all unique and beautiful but none grabbed his attention. Looking at the jeweler, he asked if there was anything that was more unique.

The jeweler, who was best at knowing how to pair the ring to the wearer, asked Tora in return to describe Poppy. Instantly, a smiled appeared on his face as he could imagine Poppy standing there. He told the man, that she was a simple woman with simple pleasures. A heart of gold and can bring any guy down to his knees with her smile. He went on to say that any color she wore, her eyes always looked brighter. The jeweler could tell that Tora was deeply infatuated and figured that maybe his fiance would want something uniquely hers. He went over to the counter near Vincent and pulled out something he had been working on. From a special middle size box, he placed it on the counter. The other two closed the distanced and looked on as the man opened it and took out a display of rings that weren't ready except one.

Plucking it from it's binding, the man presented Tora with his new design. He told him that although many preferred the diamond as the big stone, there was quite a few that always wanted different. Tora took the ring and took a closer look. It was two carat oval peach sapphire halo diamond ring with a rose gold band. It spoke to him as he could see Poppy wearing that. He looked at Vincent and the man nodded in approval. Tora looked back to the jeweler as he made the decision. Pleased, the old man grabbed another box and carefully set it inside. He gave it to Tora and went to make the sale.

Upon returning home, it had appeared that all it's occupants were sleeping beside the guard on watch. Tora bid goodnight to Vincent before making his way to his and Poppy's room. He made sure to be quiet, not wanting to wake up his girls. He smiled when he saw Tai sleeping next to Poppy. He went over and picked up Tai before kissing her cheek. He took her to her own bed and made sure to tuck her in with her stuffed toy. Looking at her sleep, he wondered about spoiling her with jewelry too. Definitely when they got back home, she would get a set of her own. Turning back to his room, he closed the door without locking it.

He walked back to the bed and sat down next to Poppy. He caressed her cheek and took his time admiring her. Glancing over to his nightstand, he took notice of his cigarette pack. He had realized that it had been two days since he smoked. He didn't feel anxious anymore like he usually did. For the first time in his life, he didn't crave it. Turning his attention back to Poppy, he looked at her and figured that he craved her more. Licking his lips, he bent down and laid a soft kiss on her lips.

Poppy felt the bed move and then her lips being touched. She stirred from her sleep and when she opened her eyes, she saw him. She gave him a soft smile. Noticing that Tai wasn't in bed, it did startle her but he told her that he just placed her in her own bed. Afterwards, Tora reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring. He took her hand and placed it on her slender finger. Poppy felt it and immediately her whole body woke up. She sat up on the bed and looked at her hand. The ring made it official now and her eyes watered up. She sprung forward and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Tora laughed and wrapped his arms around her. Their lips met again, over and over until it became heated. Pulling him down onto the bed with her, Poppy never pulled away from their kiss. Taking off their clothing, it didn't take long before they joined their bodies again. Fitting perfectly like a puzzle, they began making love. Although it was slow paced, they passionately explored every inch of their bodies with their hands. They continued making love in different positions well into the night. It wasn't until their bodies screamed in exhaustion that they fell asleep in each other's arms. Feeling the most content in their lives.

To be continued one last time....


	15. Life forever changed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppy and Tora expand their little family. Along with other surprises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the wonderful feedback once again. I hope you enjoy this last chapter. I made sure to make it a long one, lol. 
> 
> Hope to hear from you readers again in the next stories.

_5 months later..._

It was the end of the summer and the heat was still going on strong. Everywhere you went in the city, the humidity would smack you right in the face. However, since it was the end of September, the cold nights were starting to arrive again, so it helped cool down the streets by the time the sun began to set. During a hot afternoon and on their way to lunch, Poppy sat in the back passenger seat rubbing her growing belly. Still wearing her engagement ring proudly, she joked with Erdene as they were being driven into downtown. The trunk of the car was full of shopping bags as they were doing last minute shopping for Tai's fifth birthday party.

Poppy was grateful that she was able to spend the day out without having to worry about her daughter. She was under the care of a nanny at the behest of Tora who was overly protective now that she was expecting their second child. Poppy could remember the reaction he gave her when she told him. If it weren't for the bed, she swore he would have fainted. After she told him, he started doing things for her and wouldn't let her near anything that would put her in danger. Finding him adorable at first, she quickly begged him to stop. He reluctantly did but they negotiated on getting a part-time nanny for Tai.

Soon after they made their wedding engagement, they decided to look for a bigger place. Tora wanted a big family and Poppy was more than happy to oblige. She often lay in bed waiting for him to return from the clan meetings and gatherings and was always pleased to see him walking in wanting to make love to her. Any chance they got, they declared their love around the penthouse when Tai wasn't around. When she began to show, Tora began to freak out about touching her that way. He feared he would hurt the baby with the way they aggressively had sex. So, Poppy always reassured him and ended up always being on top.

After many nights together, they always seemed to talk about the future. Poppy would admit that when they first got together years back, Tora didn't like talking about that. But now, he was an open book or at least when it didn't come to clan business. They often talked about how Tai would be as a big sister and they came to agree that maybe it was time for Tai to start doing her own thing before school began. They knew she loved dancing and would be caught trying to play Tora's guitar at every chance. So as parents, they decided on looking for a music and dance teacher.

As the month was nearing its end, they also had decided to throw Tai a birthday party with just the family and a few friends. So with the help of Erdene, they went around town, preparing for the party. Glancing to the front, Poppy was glad that Smithy had turned on the air conditioner to her liking. “Okay, so tomorrow we have to work on the show's rehearsal.” Poppy turned her attention to her friend as she got out her planner and flipped to the page she needed.

Erdene nodded and let out a nervous breath. “Yeah, no kidding. With you out of the running, I'm nervous on taking your role.”

“Erdene, you're perfect for this role. Besides, I thought you liked Mr. Hunk?” Poppy looked at her and wondered what could have happened in the five months that they had been getting everything hashed out and ready for the show's opening the following week.

Looking back at her, she snickered. “Oh trust me, the heat is there but I'm not so sure if he's batting for our team or his own.” She thought of the bulky man they dubbed Mr. Hunk. He looked similar to Tora but the difference was the hair, no man could pull off that length like Tora did. So, they gave Mr. Hunk a wig and in the right light it actually looked decent.

Poppy giggled and tried to hold her legs together so she wouldn't pee. “Quincey said he's fully straight.” She turned her head and looked out the window as they came to stop at the light. They were at the corner of Black Swan Bistro. She continued to smile until her eyes recognized one of Tora's men coming out, Gyu. Furrowing her eyebrows, she then noticed Tora coming out with someone she didn't know, a woman.

Erdene arched an eyebrow as she was intrigued. “That so? Well in that case...” She looked at Poppy and felt the mood change. “What's wrong?” She glanced out of Poppy's window and saw what her friend was looking at.

“What are they doing here?” Poppy asked out loud but intended it for herself. She watched as Tora's attention was fully invested on the woman. He had taken out his lighter and helped light her cigarette. The woman smiled and leaned in with ease.

“Who's the brunette?” They continued to watch as the car was still stopped at the red light. Smithy was curious as well as he noticed his boss. Erdene leaned closer to Poppy and quietly asked, “Did Tora said he was going to be busy today?”

Feeling a sting in her heart, Poppy felt her emotions rising. She stared at the image before them. “Yeah...said he would be meeting up with clan members.” She looked for the Balthuman crest on the woman and there wasn't so Poppy knew she was no clan member or related to one. Pushing for the window down, Poppy began breathing hard as her anger began to rise. It was then that Tora glanced out onto the street and saw the car. He had done a double glance when he saw the look on Poppy's face.

Just then, the light turned green and Smithy began driving again. Poppy could tell Tora had cursed when he said something to Gyu. Poppy tightened her lips as she felt the anger roll through her. The outside environment was just a blur to her now as she began thinking that Tora had begun an affair. She wondered how long ago did that happened and when he had the time. Did he lie to her while she stupidly waited for him. Her eyes watered and a tear rolled down her cheek. Furious now, she looked up to Smithy and commanded. “Pull over.” He listened and stopped just near the parking spot where Tora's car was located. “You still have that bat in the car?” She asked as she took off the seat belt.

Smithy put the car in park. “Yeah, in the trunk.”

“Good, I'm gonna need it.” She hopped out of the car and started walking to the back.

Erdene looked on with shock. “Poppy wait!” She watched as Poppy popped the trunk and retrieved the baseball bat that Smithy came to use when he needed to do some clan business. Smithy got out of the car but was left in shock as well when they watched Poppy storm over to Tora's car.

She glanced over her shoulder and saw Tora and Gyu rushing over. Poppy bit down on her lip as she raised the bat and began swinging away. “Son of...fuck!” She shouted as she crack the windshield. “He's just like his father!!!” She continued swinging the bat and breaking anything that she could.

Erdene got out of the car and tried to stop her. “Poppy, stop! You're going to hurt yourself.” She ducked away when the swing of the bat came around. Smithy came to help too and watched as she had a good arm and cracked the headlights with one swing.

Just as Tora reached them, he called out for her. “Poppy?!” He wasn't afraid of getting hit, so when he saw her swing again, he reached for the bat and tugged it from her hand.

Poppy turned as she was still furious and hyped up on adrenaline. She tried to push him away and then began punching his chest. Tora grabbed her hand and twisted her around so her back was to his chest. “Baby stop!” He tossed the bat to Smithy before he wrapped both hands around her. “Stop it, baby.” He spoke into her ear as she tired to wiggle out of his hold.

“Let go of me Tora!” Poppy yelled as tears rolled down her cheeks.

He buried his face into the side of hers and still held her. One arm across her shoulders and the other placed over her baby bump. “No. Not until you calm down.”

Poppy put both hands over his as she tried to get him off her. “You lied to me!” She finally stopped struggling and began to cry out loud.

Tora kissed her ear. “Sssh baby.” He rubbed at her belly and began to sooth her. “You'll upset the baby.”

Poppy continued to cry until she felt a sharp pain on her abdomen. Her hands went to her stomach and she began leaning forward. “Ow. Ow. Owww!” Tora pulled his hands away and turned her so he can check her out. He began to freak as he saw her face contort in pain.

“Let's get you checked out.” He picked her up in his arms. He turned and saw Gyu and Smithy run to the working car and opened the passenger doors.

“The hospital is close by boss.” Smithy said as Tora came to the car and got Poppy in. Erdene was right behind them. Gyu shouted that he'd meet them there as the door closed. Smithy got in and sped off as fast as he could.

Poppy sat in between Erdene and Tora. She had her eyes shut closed the whole time as the pain got sharper. She didn't even noticed that Tora had placed his hand over her bump. Erdene and Tora looked at each other worried since they didn't know how to ease her pain. Within minutes, Smithy pulled up along the curb of the emergency room. Tora practically tore the door open before scooping up Poppy again. He walked into the emergency and set her down when a nurse rolled by with a wheelchair. He followed them as they headed down the white corridors and into an examining room.

Tora helped Poppy into the hospital gown before the nurses began taking vitals and hooking her up to the monitors. They paged the doctor as Poppy said the pain was high on the richter scale. Tora stood there hopeless and fearing that something was wrong. He was ushered out by one of the nurses who was ordering him to fill out the paperwork. Thankfully, Erdene had come in when Tora filled out what he knew of Poppy's medical history. She helped him with the papers and when it was all done, Tora returned back to the examining room but was told to wait outside until the doctor was done.

When the doctor walked out of the room, she was met by a frantic Tora. She managed to calm him down and explained what had happened. She told him that with the sudden outburst that Poppy had, the baby couldn't handle it all at once and the heartbeat began to drop. Tora stared at the door Poppy was in while the doctor went on and told him the baby is doing better but that she would keep Poppy in for observation. Afterwards, the doctor told him once back at home, she recommended bed rest for the next couple of days. Otherwise, it was normal for her to return to her daily routine.

“Can I see her now?” Tora asked quietly. The doctor nodded to him before she walked away. Tora moved and opened the door slowly. His heart broke as he saw Poppy hooked up to the machines. “Hi sweetheart.”

Poppy turned her head and did her best not to get worked up. “Hi.” She spoke softly. Watching him step closer, her breath caught when he came to her bedside and laid a kiss on her belly. He moved up and caressed her cheek before his lips touched hers.

Tora had grabbed the chair that was off to the side. He pulled it closer and laid his large hand over her small bump. He rubbed it as he listened to the baby's heartbeat on the monitor. Poppy placed her hand over his as they watched the nurse come around and take an update on the baby's vitals.

When the nurse walked out, the door remained open when the brunette walked in. Poppy stiffened up and Tora saw it. He looked over his shoulder and waved her to come in closer. “Layla? Meet my future wife and mother to my kids, Poppylan.”

“Hello.” She stood by the foot of the bed and offered a small smile.

Tora looked back to Poppy and gently squeezed her hand. “Poppy, meet Layla Asura. My cousin.” Poppy snapped her head to him and acknowledged what he had said. They were family and not what she had thought. “Pops, Layla has agreed to be Tai's music and dance teacher.”

“Cousin?” Poppy looked down at her belly as her cheek felt flushed with embarrassment. Looking up at the woman, she softly smiled back. “Hi.” The woman nodded and Poppy covered her face. “Oh god, I'm so sorry. This pregnancy has me very emotional.”

Layla let out a giggle. “No need to apologize.”

Poppy pulled her hands away and looked at Tora. She tugged on him to get closer. “I'm so sorry. I just don't know what came over me. I saw you two together all chummy and...”

Tora gave her his best dimpled smile. He leaned over and kissed her. “Baby, it's okay. I love you being feisty.” He rested his forehead against hers.

Layla thought they were so cute together. She knew her cousin had found happiness in his life. She watched them a little longer as she listened to them and commented, “You have the Asura fire in you.”

They both looked over. “What do you mean?” Poppy asked as she had no clue what that meant.

Layla held her purse in her hands as she explained, “All the women in the family get very jealous and overprotective during their pregnancies. Especially if they're having boys.” She could tell that they had no clue. But then again, Tora wasn't as educated as she was when when it came to the family history. “My aunt was exactly as emotional as you when she was having Tora.” She giggled as she watched them look at each other as if she had told them something exciting.

Just then there was a knock at the door. They all turned their heads to see Smithy's head pop in. “Uh boss, Gyu's here and wants to know what we should do about the car?”

Tora sighed as it was a simple matter to him. “Get it fixed.”

Poppy gave him a 'sorry' smile. “I'm sorry Smithy for taking your bat.”

Smithy held his hand up and smirked. “All good. Just glad you and the baby are okay.” He had heard the news from the nurse but stood guard outside of the room. Tora turned his attention back to Poppy and the baby.

Layla took her cue to leave. “I'll leave you two alone.”

Without looking, Tora commanded, “Smithy, tell Gyu to give Layla a ride home.”

“Sure thing, boss.” He looked over to Layla and was captivated by her beauty. He gave her a smile as she came walking over to him. He opened the door for her to pass.

Poppy extended her neck up to see over Tora's head. “Smithy? Is Erdene still out there?”

Snapping out of his thoughts, he looked over to Poppy and nodded. “Yeah. She's just checking on Tai.”

Poppy nodded. “Thank you.” She watched him nod back before he disappeared. When they were alone again, they both stared at her bump in admiration. She knew this pregnancy was different. She was already showing compared to when she was pregnant with Tai. Already feeling that baby number two will be bigger, she hoped that nothing else would go wrong. Looking up at Tora, she felt the need to apologize. “I fucked up huh?”

Tora looked at her and kissed her again. “Don't you worry baby. Seems our baby boy is projecting out his feelings too.” He smiled at her before he leaned down and laid small kisses on her bump.

She put a hand on his neck and could see the baby move. Then she wondered if he would still be so attentive with her after the baby came. “Tora?” She watched as he continued kissing her belly. “After we get married, you're not going to take a mistress are you?”

“Fuck no.” He moved and took a seat next to her. He moved his arm under her head and let her snuggle into him. He put a finger under her chin and pulled up her face. “You're all I need.” He kissed her nose and cheeks. “Besides, I don't think anyone would want to take on the Tigress of Ares Street.”

She let herself receive all of his attention. “Tigress?” She never heard that before.

Tora smirked at her. “After the scene you pulled today, there's no doubt anyone would want to mess with you.” He chuckled as he remembered the damage she had done to his car. He was somewhat proud but it terrified him that he was the reason she pulled that stunt.

Poppy rolled her eyes at him. She grabbed his tie and wrapped it around her hand before pulling him closer to her. “Shut up and kiss me, jerk.” They both laughed before their lips met.

***

On the crisp morning of mid January, Poppy and Tora welcomed a healthy little boy named Raiden. After hours of pushing, he came screaming into the world. It was the most beautiful yet scary sound that Tora ever heard. He looked at Poppy as she was beyond exhausted. When little Raiden was placed on her, Poppy happily cried as the little one immediately recognized her warmth. He settled down on her chest and opened his eyes. Tora put his hand on his little head and saw his big brown eyes. They kissed and watched as the baby began to fall asleep. The following day, they returned home to be surprised by Quincey and Erdene waiting with Tai holding balloons. Tai immediately took to being a great big sister as she wanted to hold her little brother every chance she got. Together with Tora, they learned from Poppy as she handled Raiden like a pro. Tora was a bear and anywhere Raiden went, he followed with Tai right behind him.

On the first monthly visit, Vincent held Raiden proudly and remembered Tora and Quincey the same way. He felt like a proud grandfather as he knew the boy would eventually become the boss when the time came. For now, he was content that Tora had stepped up and carried out business without starting a war.

When Raiden was a few months old, Tora and Poppy tied the knot on a Spring afternoon. In the backyard of the Balthuman estate, they said their vows in front of family, friends and clan members. Poppy wore an off the shoulder white tulle princess ball gown wedding dress that had different toned peonies beaded along the bottom. The dress was made for her as a gift from Quincey. Tai had a matching dress that was also a gift from her uncle. After the ceremony, Tora and Poppy took pictures out by the botanical garden. He reluctantly took them because he hated his picture taken. But he wanted to give Poppy everything she wanted, so as long as Poppy stood next to him, he didn't mind. Poppy knew it and took full advantage on making sure there was a full family picture. The reception went on afterwards and every guest that was invited paid their respects to the happy couple. Although Tora only danced with her for their first dance, he happy held his son in his arms while Poppy and Tai danced the night away.

On their honeymoon in a private beach resort, they shacked up in their room for the first two nights. They made love until their skin reddened from all the rubbing against each other. In the mornings, they called their children and gave their attention until Quincey urged them to just enjoy their vacation. By night, they had explored the beach and had romantic dinners on the sand. Tora and Poppy made sure to try out all the new places they could even if their body was aching. They were making up for all the time they had lost and didn't care if they left a mess behind.

The following year, Tora and Poppy welcome another son and two years after that, they brought home the last of their children, a little girl. They were happily married and true to his word, Tora never took a mistress. Poppy kept him satisfied and always managed with his outbursts when things went wrong during the clan meetings. During a fall afternoon, Tora and Quincey had rushed to Vincent's mansion. Upon arriving, they learned of the small stroke that Vincent had. They knew he was starting to age faster and his health was declining. When Vincent felt slightly better, he called for a meeting. With all of his lieutenants in attendance, Vincent announced that Tora would be in charge. It was a surprise but not an unexpected one for Tora. Without a fight, the clan members welcomed Tora as their new leader, at least in front of Vincent. When Tora later returned to his own mansion, he found Poppy and their children watching movies. He settled down with them, knowing their lives would change once again. Poppy cuddled up with him, with their youngest on her lap. Tora kissed Poppy's head as he would enjoy this moment before telling her the big news. Turning to look into each other's eyes, they smiled before their lips touched sweetly.

**The End.**


End file.
